The Labyrinth
by Isis78-13
Summary: Harry, Ginny, Hermione deal with a betrayal of the worst kind. They find their way through many adventures and may find love on the other side. HP/DM GW/HG LM/GW SS/HG and more. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello again! I know I have another story to work on, but I was hoping this one would be more of a romance comedy and to tell you the truth I think this has long since needed to be done. This type of story any way. So read and then look at the authors note at the end please! Thank you!_

_Your one and Only_

_Isis_

(Disclaimer, I do not own HP or the Labyrinth, just twisting them around)

~~~~~~~ The Beginning, Chapter one ~~~~~~~~

Hermione ran, ran faster then she had ever run before. She was running for her life, for the life of everyone she had ever loved, for anyone she would ever grow to love. She was running into the Labyrinth where the Dark Lord was hiding, playing the goblin king.

She was not running alone, she had one Ronald Weasley, one Harry Potter, and one Ginny Weasley with her. And to say that they were running would be a stretch, they were not taking their time by any means, but they were not full on running.

"What way do we go!" Ginny cried grabbing Hermione's hand.

"I don't know!" Cried Harry looking at the never ending straight walkways on either side of him.

"This is barbaric!" Ron shrieked as a spider scuttled across his shoe and up the stone wall.

Hermione looked at the walls, the never ending straight stretch and suddenly remembered a movie her and her mother had watched when she was younger. The labyrinth was her mothers favorite movie, and for Hermione to have forgotten it, she shook her head and laughed to herself, which caused her friends to give her strange looks.

"I am sorry guys, but I just figured it out, the Labyrinth, I don't understand how I didn't see it before, when that Death Eater outside said that we had to find the castle in the middle of the maze, I understand, this is not going to be easier per say, but it is going to be interesting. You see the Dark Lord has decided to copy a muggle movie, one that I have watched a thousand times, it's my mothers favorite..." Hermione grinned wildly

"Well that's just dandy Hermione!" Ron yelled cutting her off. "But I don't care about your mother and her favorite movie, I just want to get out of here!" He stomped looking at her.

Hermione glared at him and then continued. "As I was saying, this is a maze, it is kind like the triwizard tournament Harry, but if Voldy copied the movie then it is not just one dimensional, where you had to find your way through an on ground maze, this one will have multiple levels, with different atmospheres different creatures, and many different things. I don't think he would follow it right down to the creatures in it, but he would want to make it harder then the one at Hogwarts, so I can safely say that this maze, it is going to be one of the hardest things we have had to do."

"Get on with it Hermione! I don't want to stand here all day." Ron shrieked as another spider ran across his boot.

Harry and Ginny glared at him as well this time. "Ron shut up and let her talk!" Ginny snapped.

"Things are not as they appear." Hermione looked around, her eyes resting on the spiders running across Ron's boot and through the way. Her eyes lit up. Spreading her hand against it she found it, the opening. Grinning she stepped back into another section of the maze, one with corners, the beginning of the maze. She took a deep breath and looked back to the astonished face's of her friends. "See"

"That's bloody amazing Mia!" Harry said giving her a hug.

"Now what way?" Ginny asked looking left and right

Ron looked both ways and then looked at Hermione, he saw she wanted to go left, and he was sick of her bossing them around, so what, she had found a hidden passageway, he could have done that to. "I think we should go right. I mean think about it, right is just the right way to go." Ron laughed at his own joke then started walking that way, he heard Hermione sigh then feet following after him.

Hermione reached into her little beaded bag and pulled out a few things. "Ginny hold these for me please?" she asked handing them to her.

"Sure. May I ask what these are?" Ginny asked glancing at the things in her hands.

"I want to make locator things. These are just a few pieces of raw metals. I have some gold, some white gold, some silver, and some bronze. I was going to make either bracelets or rings, I thought about pendants but I don't have a chain, and I want them to have as much contact with the skin as possible, it gives them more potency." Hermione explained still digging in her bag.

"Should we stop walking for you to do this?" Ginny asked concerned as Hermione took out a small cauldron.

"Not if you can keep this floating. I can do a heating charm, this wont take long. I want to join the metals together, so that you can see all of them, but they interlace." Hermione said as Ginny placed the metals into the cauldron and then levitated it with her wand.

Hermione said a spell and heated all the metals to the correct temperature, then another spell rolled them out and wove them together. Ginny watched wide eyed. By this point they had caught the attention of the boys and everyone had stopped walking. They watched as Hermione used her wand as well as her hand to manipulate the metals into a long rope. Then she cut the rope into five sections. Hermione then made three rings and two bracelets. Saying a few incantations that no one could follow the jewelery glowed purple for a moment then fell into her outstretched hand.

"Okay, here we go, these are magically enchanted so that no matter what there will always be at least to of us together, if we keep them on, and they will fit to size, though the smaller the thicker and so forth." Hermione said handing Ron and Harry a ring each and Ginny a bracelet. Placing a bracelet on her wrist she placed the other one back in her beaded bag.

"That's a great idea!" Harry exclaimed watching the ring size to fit him.

"Don't you think that is a bit dangerous, I mean what if someone else found them and used it to get to us." Ron spoke up slipping his ring on as well.

"Well only you can take it off Ron, and they only work on the first person they size to unless I say the incantations again." Hermione snapped getting fed up with his attitude. Ever since they had broken it off a few months ago he was always on her case.

"Well lets get moving before it gets dark." Ginny exclaimed and they all walked again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ At the castle ~~~~~~~~~~~

"My Lord, this is appearing to be more difficult then we expected." A silvery voice drawled with a hint of fear.

"Now now Lucius we can not give up, besides there are four of them, as long as the Weasley boy gets separated with potter we will be victorious!" He laughed evilly while he watched the four children through his crystal ball.

"Of course my Lord. What should we do?" Lucius asked gesturing to himself and another death eater in the room.

"I don't care, just leave my sight. I will you when I have need of you." He said as Bella walked into the room. "On second thought, find them, and watch them, make sure they stay safe."

Lucius and the other death eater left the room cringing as they heard Bella moaning.

"Severus it is save, take off that dreadful mask, he will not bother us, even if he could see us." Lucius said converting his death eater robes into something much more suitable.

"I am especially glad he can not see his marked death eaters in that little globe of his. Makes things much easier." Severus drawled changing his robes as well.

"Well let us be off." Lucius said walking out the castle doors and into the dreaded Labyrinth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ End chapter ~~~~~~~~

_Yay! Okay, first chapter. So anyway this is how I thought out the story_

_Ron is going to try to betray them. _

_Lucius and Severus are good and help them out._

_Dumbledore is alive, the half blood prince never happened_

_This is their 6th year_

_Ginny is in the same year as them(her and Ron are twins in this story.)_

_Pairings: SS/HG GW/LM HP/DM_

_Okay so now is where I would love your help! They are going to come across their first adventure in the maze. What do you think it should be?_

_Patiently waiting for your thoughts_

_Isis_


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright, so I sat down today and put on one of my most favorite movies, the Tenth Kingdom, if you have never watched it, well you really should. Anyway, I thought it would be most amazing if I incorporated the Tenth kingdom in this story as well! I mean what a way to avoid the Dark Lord and his minions but to travel to the Nine Kingdoms, meet the Princesses and many other things! _

_Thank you Neverrest for the fairy idea. I am assuming that is what you meant, The things that take their heads off in the Labyrinth, not sure what they are called. Unless it is Furies. I will google it! Okay, they are called Fireys which are completely different then I would have thought they were spelled. Anyway, this chapter is for you! :D_

_Yours faithfully_

_Isis_

_(Disclaimer, I do not own harry Potter, or Labyrinth, or The Tenth Kingdom, or the information I have gathered about the Fireys in this chapter. This is my Idea though!)_

~~~~~~~ With our Death Eater Dio, or should it be trio! ~~~~

"Alright Lucius, where do you think they will end up first? The Fireys, the trolls, the Fairies." Severus drawled walking through the winding maze.

"If they are lucky they will not encounter any of those. It would be fun to see them with the Fireys, mabey a tad dangerous. I mean they do take their limbs off!" Lucius laughed.

Just then a silvery snake wound its way through the air in front of them. "Luciussss, Invite your sssson along. He could be of the upmossst help." the Dark Lords voice hissed before the serpent faded.

"I was really hoping that he would forget about Draco." Lucius sighed puling a coin out of his pocket.

"I think it is a tad funny that you use something that the Granger girl creation to communicate with your son." Severus laughed

"Well, it is a great idea." Lucius said before his son appeared before him. "Wonderful Draco, you made it!"

"Yes father, you said it was important." Draco's silvery voice drawled. "Where are we?"

"We are in the Dark Lords maze, trying to find the traitor and the heroes." Severus said the last bit with a hint of disdain.

"O joy." Draco replied sarcastically. "Where to first."

"The Fireys." Lucius drawled walking away.

~~~~~~~~~ The Fireys ~~~~~~~~

"The Fireys are a group of creatures encountered by Sarah in Labyrinth. Lanky beasts with flaming red pelts, the hedonistic creatures are devoted to having a good time, which includes removing their limbs, heads, and other body parts to use as items in their games. Befitting their name, they are capable of producing fires from their hands. Their approach to life is explained in the song "Chilly Down." Though not malicious, the Fireys prove to be unintentionally dangerous to Sarah because they want to take off her head and play with it, not understanding that her head doesn't detach and reattach like theirs"(1)

_When the sun goes down (when the sun goes down)  
>And the bats are back to bed (and the bats are back)<br>The brothers come 'round (the brothers come 'round)  
>I get out of my dirty bed (my dirty bed)<em>

"What is that sound!" Ron cried in anger.

"What sound?" Harry asked.

_I shake my pretty little head (I shake my pretty little head)  
>Tap my pretty little feet (tap my pretty little feet)<br>Feeling brighter than sunlight (oh)  
>Louder than thunder (oh)<br>Bouncing like a yo-yo, wooh (oh)_

"Listen can't you hear it?" Ron snapped. "It is driving me insane."

_Don't__got__no__problems__(no__problems)  
>Ain't<em>_got__no__suitcase__(no__suitcase)  
>Ain't<em>_got__no__clothes__to__worry__about__(no__clothes__to__worry__about)  
>Ain't<em>_got__no__real__estate__or__jewelry__or__gold__mines__to__hang__me__up._

"I can hear it as well." Ginny spoke up.

_I__just__throw__in__my__hand__(throw__in__my__hand)  
>With<em>_the__chilliest__bunch__in__the__land__(in__the__land)  
>They<em>_don't__look__much__(oh)  
>They<em>_sure__chilly__chilly__(oh)  
>They<em>_positively__glow__glow,__huh__(oh)  
><em>

"O no!" Cried Hermione. "This isn't going to be good. Hide your wands, they will take them."

_Chilly__down__with__the__fire__gang  
>Think<em>_small__with__the__fire__gang__(It's__the__only__way)  
>Bad<em>_hep__with__the__fire__gang__(a__smile__a__day__keeps__the__doctor__away)  
>When<em>_your__thing__gets__wild  
>Chilly<em>_down_

"Who will take them Hermione?" Harry asked placing his wand in his arm band.

_Chilly down with the fire gang (Hey, I'm a wild child)  
>Act tall with the fire gang (whoo, walk tall)<br>Good times, bad food (yeah)  
>When your thing gets wild<br>Chilly down, chilly down_

"The Fireys." Hermione groaned. "I didn't think he would use the creatures, but he is. He is using them."

_Drive__you__crazy,__really__lazy,__eye__rollin',__funky__strollin',__ball__playin'  
>Hip<em>_swayin',__trouble__makin',__booty__shakin',__tripping,__passing,__jumping  
>Bouncing,<em>_drivin',__stylin',__creeping,__pouncing,__shoutin',__screamin'  
>Double<em>_dealin',__rockin',__rollin',__and__a__reelin'  
>With<em>_the__mackin'__sex__appealin'.  
>Can<em>_you__dig__our__groovy__feelin'?_

"What are Fireys Hermione?" Ginny asked fearfully looking around.

_So__when__things__get__too__tough__(get__too__tough)  
>And<em>_your__chin__is__dragging__on__the__ground__(dragging__on__the__ground)  
>And<em>_even__down__looks__up__(down__looks__up)  
>Bad<em>_luck__heh__heh,_

"They don't scare me. What ever they are. I am a wizard." Ron spoke proudly holding out his wand.

_We__can__show__you__a__good__time__(show__you__a__good__time)  
>And<em>_we__don't__charge__nothin'__(nothin'__at__all)  
>Just<em>_strut__your__nasty__stuff,  
>Wiggle<em>_in__the__middle__yeh  
>Get<em>_the__town__talkin',__fire__gang_

"Don't you understand Ron, they will take your wand, your head, your arms, anything they can get their hands on." Hermione shouted getting fed up with Ron.

_Chilly down with the fire gang (think small)  
>Think small with the fire gang<br>Bad hep with the fire gang (hey, listen up)  
>When your thing gets wild<br>Chilly down  
>Chilly down with the fire gang (hey, shake your pretty little head)<br>Think small with the fire gang (tap your pretty little feet)  
>Good times, bad food (come on, come on)<em>

"Well I don't care, I can fight them." Ron snapped back walking into the Fireys woods.

_When your thing gets wild  
>Chilly down<br>Chilly down with the fire gang (wooh)  
>Think small with the fire gang<br>Bad hep with the fire gang_

"O my." Harry and Ginny gasped taking in the Fireys and their rolling heads.

They watched as the Fireys continued to play, using one head as a basketball they threw it at Ron. He shrieked when he caught it. "Hey throw the ball!" It yelled at him.

"AHHH" Ron shrieked like a little girl and tossed the head on the ground.

They other three Fireys came over to Ron while Harry, Ginny and Hermione huddled together. The Fireys grabbed Ron's wand and started throwing it around.

"Hey give me that! That's mine!" He shouted trying to get his and back from one of them.

"Can we play with your head!" One of them shouted. "You can play with my leg."

Ron was handed a leg, and shrieked again dropping it on the ground. He felt one of them pulling lightly on his head.

"Let go!" He shouted lunging for his wand in one of the Fireys hands. He missed but got a hand for the effort.

Ron shrieked again this time throwing it at one of them. "Give me back my wand!" He shouted.

"Play with us and you can have your wand back." One of them said passing the wand to another disconnected hand.

"I will bloody well play with you if you give me my bloody wand!" Ron shouted stomping his foot on the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~ The Death Eater Trio ~~~~~~

"Well I would say that they found the Fireys" Draco said when he heard some one scream. "Who do you think it is?"

"I would say that the got the young Weasley male." Severus said standing on the ledge above the Fireys and the boy. .

"Is that right Severus?" Lucius said standing next to him. Looking down at the commotion he let out a small laugh. "What ever made the Dark Lord except this one in to his ranks. He is just plain ignorant."

"What should we do?" Draco asked standing beside his father.

"Wait." Lucius and Severus drawled together.

~~~~~~~~ The decision ~~~~~~

"We should help him shouldn't we?" Harry asked with a snicker.

"I suppose so, but this is kinda interesting." Hermione giggled as she watched the Fireys throw their body parts at Ron.

"He kinds deserves it." Ginny laughed.

"We should still help him before they take off his head." Hermione snickered.

The three took out their wands and froze the four Fireys. They put their wands back into the bands on their forearms as Ron found his and stomped over to them.

"What the Hell were you thinking!" He screamed. "They could have killed me and all you cared about is that you got a laugh! Why didn't you stop them! YOU IDIOTS!"

The three stood stock still astonished that Ron would be so mad. "Ron we wouldn't have let them hurt you." Hermione said softly trying to calm him down.

"The hell you wouldn't you fucking tramp. This is all your fault." Ron screamed pointing his wand at her chest. "I have had just about enough of you. You should have taken me when you had the chance you little mudblood whore!" Ron took of his ring and threw it at Hermione.

Before the three could think of anything to do Ron fell to the ground, frozen. They picked their heads up and saw three people they never thought they would ever see. Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and Severus Snape. They were putting away their wands and walking closer to them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End chapter ~~~~~~~~~~

_So ya, short chapter. The Fireys were fun. But they were a little hard to write about, they are a tad confusing. I mean there are four of them. Without names. Anyway, what do you think? Let me know! :D_

_Truly yours_

_Isis_

1 – Found the Fireys information at http::/ muppet. Wikia. com/ wiki/ the _ fireys (6 spaces)


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, so I caught a bug and it said I must give everyone another chapter today! So here it is! :D_

_Yours always_

_Isis_

_(Disclaimer, I do not own harry potter, labyrinth, the Ten kingdoms, and ect. The idea for this story is all mine though! :D )_

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Magic Mirror on the wall, who's the fairest one of all ~~~~~~~~~~

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione stood there transfixed as the three death eaters walked closer to them. They watched as one of them bent down and examined Ron. They watched without moving, without drawing their wands. They watched because they didn't know what else to do. Ron was threatening them, they didn't know why the three death eaters were there, and they most certainly didn't know what they were going to do now.

"Do you think we broke them?" Draco asked with a slight sneer.

Draco's voice awoke Hermione from her trance. "What are you three doing here?" She asked palming her wand, finally.

"Well Miss Granger, we are currently saving your life." Severus' silky voice answered.

This seemed to wake Harry and Ginny from their state as well. They both palmed their wands and stood on either side of Hermione.

Lucius took a look at their positions and Laughed. "Isn't the Golden Boy supposed to be in the middle? He is the savior of the wizarding world supposedly."

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand. "Wait. Harry. We should trust them." Hermione spoke softly, her eyes meeting the three men's individually.

"What! Are you kidding! Hermione! Seriously!" Harry and Ginny shouted.

"Yes. Harry you have trusted me so far. Why not trust me now?" Hermione spoke softly never taken her eyes off the three in front of her.

The three men stood still, shocked at this revaluation. They really expected to have to explain themselves, dual, or take a truth potion. Something.

"Well okay then." Harry said turning to the three. "What are you doing here? I trust Hermione, but I am still a little worried."

"We are here Mr. Potter because the Dark Lord sent us to make sure you were unharmed before you made it to the castle, and to help you get to the castle." Lucius drawled

"Of course, we had to make sure Ronald was out of the way. He was going to bring just Harry to the Dark Lord, so he could kill him." Draco sighed.

Severus and Hermione stood looking at each other as Harry, Lucius, and Draco got everything worked out.

"How long?" Hermione asked quietly.

Severus started, a little confused. "How long what Mrs. Granger." He drawled

"How long have you three been spy's for Dumbledore?" She asked again just as quietly.

Severus stood shocked. "I have been one for years, Lucius has been one just as long. Draco started last year." He felt himself unable to hide the truth from her. Something about her, she was so trustworthy, innocent, knowing. Something about her, he couldn't help himself.

"Okay." She said before turning to Harry. "We should get moving it will be dark soon."

"Hermione, should we, you know, give them locator rings?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled before reaching into her bag again. She produced the one spare ring she had. She turned to Ginny. "Lets have the bracelet Gin." she said taking off her own.

"Since the metals are together I should only have to use a heating charm on them, then I can make a few more rings." Hermione explained heating up the bracelets and making two rings out of each one. Saying her incantations again, the rings turned purple then landed in her waiting hand.

"Wow" She heard Draco Breath.

"You should see her do it multiple times, it never gets old." Harry laughed.

Hermione handed Draco, Lucius, Severus, and Ginny a ring before slipping one on herself as well. She bent down and picked up Ron's ring, placing it back in her beaded back with another spare.

"Well off we go" Hermione said, walking into the forest with Severus at her side.

The others fallowed, walking in pairs as well.

They had been walking for a while when Hermione looked up and saw a bit of forest that didn't look right. It was foggy, and seemed to move. She moved closer to it and being a curious person touched it. She felt her body being propelled and could swear that she was going through mirrors. She landed in a meadow, a very pretty meadow, that seemed to stretch on for miles. She turned around to see what she came out of and saw a mirror with the others in it talking. She then saw them entering the mirror. Stepping back she watched them all come out and looked around curiously.

"Where are we?" Ginny asked looking around.

"Did we just come through a mirror?" Draco asked.

"Um I think so." Hermione said checking out the frame and clicking one of the notches back in place, turning the mirror back into a mirror.

"Well that's great. Now where are we?" Harry asked rudely.

"You are in the 4th kingdom, the largest of the 9 Kingdoms." A small elf with a strange hat said. "My name is Acorn, Acorn the elf, and that was my mirror that you just came out of. Sorry about that. A slip." They watched as he hosted the mirror back onto a cart and then clicked the horse off.

"Now what are we going to do?" Lucius asked astonished once the horse and buggy was out of sight.

~~~~~~~~~ End chapter. ~~~~~~~~~

_Yes short I know! But I started falling asleep half way trough, but wanted to finish. Why didn't they stop acorn from taking off with the mirror. Well they were just all shocked and a little confused. They did just travel to a different world. _

_Looking forward to your ideas and thoughts!_

_~Isis_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys, sorry about the last chapter, I did rush the ending of it mostly because I wanted to get it out. Also, I was falling asleep. So here is the next chapter, done while I was wide awake! Lol!_

_Yours always_

_Isis_

~~~~~~~~ Monopoly ~~~~~~~

"Now what are we going to do?" Lucius asked astonished once the horse and buggy was out of sight

"Follow them." Hermione stated simply.

"Why didn't we just ask him to let us back threw the mirror?" Ginny asked confused.

"Because no one thought of it." Draco laughed.

So the group set off down the road, following the tracks in the dirt. They walked a while in silence, not sure how to approach a subject, and lost in their own thoughts.

"What do you think the elf meant. If that is even what he is. Sure didn't look like any house elf I have seen." Harry asked the group.

"Well, it seems to me Potter we have succeed in traveling to a different world." Severus sneered.

"I think I have heard of the Nine kingdoms before." Hermione said simply.

"O Where?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"In a book." Hermione said with a smile.

"A book! Who would have thought!" Harry snorted.

"Just get on with it. What are the Nine Kingdoms?" Lucius drawled.

"Well the nine kingdoms originated from Queen Snow White and Queen Cinderella's times. There are Nine kingdoms, as you know, ruled by the different ancestors of the different royal family. We are in the Fourth kingdom, this Kingdom was once Snow Whites and there are many different towns in it. It is also the largest and most prosperous of the nine." Hermione said with a smile. "It is the better of the Nine Kingdoms to be in that is for sure."

"Well that is good to know." Harry said. "Now what?"

"Well we should find camp. We need to get some rest, and it is going to be dark soon. It seems as though we are at least on the same side of the sun as England." Severus cut in looking at the darkening sky.

"Great Idea! I have a tent in my bag, lets get off the road." Hermione answered walking into the woods a little ways.

"You have a tent in that little bag?" Draco Laughed. "I will gladly shout to the world I am gay if you have a tent big enough for all of us in that little bag of yours."

"Now now Draco." Lucius started before Hermione cut him off.

"Deal Draco." She said holding out her hand for him to shake, which he did as Lucius shook his head at his sons stupidity.

"This seems like a good spot Hermione." Harry said pointing at a little clearing surrounded by trees.

"Perfect! Can you guys set up some wards, to keep everything out, and us invisible, and anything else you can think of. I am going to set up the tent!" Hermione said with a smirk.

Hermione waited until the other five started the wards before reaching in her bag and pulling out a little cube of fabric and metal. Setting it on the ground she pointed her wand at it. Slowly it began to grow until it was large enough to fit one small person. Pulling out another small cube, she sat it beside the tent and magically grew it into a small bathroom stall. Smiling to herself she turned around and shouted that she was done. The other five finished the wards and looked at the tent and potty that she had set up.

"I told you, you wouldn't be able to have something big enough for all of us! That isn't going to fit one of us! But nice touch with the bathroom, at least we don't have to go behind a tree." Draco snorted.

Hermione just smiled. "Well lets get inside and get settled." She said happily, opening the flat for everyone to file in.

Hermione followed them in and laughed at the look on their faces. The inside of the tent was much different then the outside. She had magically enhanced it. It had an undetectable extension charm on it. There was five bedrooms, a kitchen with a large table, and a sitting room. It was tall enough so that Severus, who was the tallest, could just reach the top with outstretched fingers.

"Now there is only five rooms, but Ginny and I share a bed pretty much were ever we are." Hermione stated gladly.

"That's no problem Mia!" Ginny exclaimed happily. "We can continue were we left off the last time! Did you bring It?"

"Of course I brought It Gin! Couldn't leave the house without it. I couldn't leave it for your Mother or Father to find! That would be a hard one to explain." Hermione said with a small laugh.

The male population of the tent stood there with shocked expressions and their months hanging open. They could only imagine what these girls did in bed, alone, together, that they didn't want Ginny's parents to find.

Hermione and Ginny turned to them and smirked. Looking at each other they decided to play a game on them.

"You know, we are flexible, you guys can join us if you want! We will all fit!" Ginny said with a smirk.

"Unless you are afraid." Hermione said running her hand up Ginny's arm. "I mean it is pretty... exciting. What we do."

The men all gulped at the same time. They could feel their checks getting a little pink and their pants a little tight.

"Why don't you just point us in the direction of our rooms Miss Granger, it has been a long day and we all need some sleep." Severus said in a slightly shaky voice.

"Of Course!" Hermione grinned. "Harry you will be in the room closest to the kitchen, as usual. Draco you next to him. Mr. Malfoy,"

"Lucius please" Lucius said cutting her off.

Hermione grinned before continuing. "Alright Lucius, but I insist you must call me Hermione. You are next to Draco. Ginny and I are next to you, and Professor, you are next to Ginny and I, also close to the door to get out." Hermione finished with a smile.

"I am going to go set up Mia!" Ginny said skipping out of the room.

"Be there soon! Don't get started without me!" Hermione said after her. "We have a kitchen, not sure if you guys are hungry but it is well stocked. Usually we take turns making meals, if you are okay with that." Hermione said looking at Draco, Lucius and Severus in turn. Harry already knew this information. All three of them nodded.

"I will make everyone dinner Mia, you go get started on the game with Gin, I will join you after." Harry said heading for the kitchen.

Draco's, Lucius' and Severus' heads snapped to Hermione at Harry's parting comment.

"You allow Harry to play with you and Ginny!" Draco gasped.

"Well ya, why wouldn't we. Its not like we are going to sequester him in his room alone." Hermione said brightly.

"Do you think that is wise Mrs Granger. I mean what you and Mrs. Weasley do in privet should really be kept between the two of you." Severus sneered.

"What do you mean Professor. We are only playing Monopoly!" Hermione said sweetly.

"Monopoly?" Lucius asked.

"Well ya! It is an American Muggle game that can have many players. I have enhanced mine so that I can make it harder, or easier depending on how many players there is and how many places wanted and needed to buy." Hermione said looking at their shocked faces in amusement. "GINNY BRING THE GAME OUT HERE!" Hermione yelled shaking her head.

"We will all play. Draco, Lucius, can you please bring the table out. Professor will you help with me the chairs. We will sit in the sitting room." Hermione said as she heard Ginny shouting that yes she would bring the game out.

They had just finished setting up the game when Harry came out and asked for help bringing the food out. Hermione and Ginny got up and helped him bring out the dinner.

Hermione, Ginny, and Harry dug into their food well Draco, Lucius and Severus stared at them.

"What is this?" Draco asked.

"Where are the utensils?" Lucius questioned.

"Is this really healthy?" Severus said poking at it.

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione picked their heads up and laughed at the look of disdain and confusion on the other three's faces.

"This is a hamburger." Harry said picking up the item that Severus poked.

"And these are french fries." Hermione giggled putting it in her mouth and savoring it.

"Try it, it is really good!" Ginny said taking a bite of her Hamburger.

"Not knowing what else to do, the three all picked up their hamburgers and took a bite of them. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione watched in amusement as all three faces lite up like Christmas time.

"See not so bad." Harry laughed putting a fry in his mouth.

The group ate in silence before going back and playing Monopoly.

"I won!" Severus cried standing up so fast he knocked the board and sent it flying. Everyone was silent for a moment before they burst out laughing, never having seen the potions master happy before.

Hermione was the first one to compose herself. "Alright, let us go to bed. Ginny and I will make everyone breakfast in the morning." She said picking up the game and heading to bed. After a few seconds she heard others fallowing her and smiled. This wouldn't be so bad after all.

~~~~~~ With Voldywarts ~~~~~~~~

"YOU WHAT!" Voldemort's voice screamed.

Ron crouched down closer to the floor trying to shrink into its stone. "I lost them sir. I was attacked by some weird animals. They tried to take my head. I just exploded and they must have stunned me! When I woke up they were gone and I was alone." He said shakily.

"What about the Ring that Mudblood made for you?" Voldemort asked.

"I. I. I. Threw it at her sir," Ron said in fear.

"CRUCIO" Voldemort screamed pointing his wand at Ron.

Ron's screams rang out through the castle and out into the maze. The creatures of the maze shrank back in fear, hiding from the one who would call forth such screams in another living soul.

Finally the dark lord dropped the spell, watching as Ron wheezed, trying to get air into his lungs.

"You are not worth the pain you cause you stupid boy. Away with you."Voldemort pointed his wand at Ron one last time. "Avada Kedavra" He hissed.

A yet of green light shot out and hit Ron square in the chest. He welcomed it, knowing he would not have to fight anymore.

"Wormtail, take this boy away. Bella and I have some business to attend to." Voldemort laughed dragging Bella into the back room with him

~~~~~~~~~ End Chapter. ~~~~~~~~

_Alright! There you go! Another Chapter! Lol! Not what I wanted to write, I wanted them to find their way into the kissing town, but I thought that might be way to much for one day.! :D So next chapter will be the kissing town! "D_

_Awaiting your thoughts, Idea's, whatever! Lol_

_~Isis_

_Review responses._

Melinda James_-__Ya,__it__was__rushed,__I__was__tired__but__had__that__little__bit__on__my__mind,__I__didn't__want__to__forget__it__so__I__wrote__it__down.__Hopefully__this__one__isn't__so__rushed!__:D_

neverest_-__The__Tenth__Kingdom__is__awesome,__if__you__are__board__one__day,__for__like__10__hours,__you__should__watch__it.__:D__Thank__you__for__always__reviewing!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Alright! Here is the next chapter! Wow I can't believe I am getting in at least one a day! The plot bunny seems to like me on this one! (cross's fingers in hopes of not jinxing it)_

_Your Insane Author_

_Isis_

~~~~~~~~~~~~Its a long long road to, where? ~~~~~~~~~

Hermione and Ginny awoke early the next morning. Dragging each other into the bath stall next door, they climbed into a nice tiled shower and washed up.

"Hermione, I am so glad you read. I couldn't imagine being lost in the woods without a running shower, and a bathroom."Ginny sighed letting the water cascade down her back.

"I know. That is why I magically enhanced it. Though, now that I think of it, it could use higher walls. And maybe a section for the men." Hermione said glancing at the shoulder high wall in between her and Ginny.

"It really doesn't bother me much, at least the potty stalls have floor to ceiling walls between them." Ginny said rinsing the shampoo out of her hair.

"Yes, I couldn't go without that." Hermione said putting conditioner in her hair.

"They others haven't been in here yet have they?" Ginny asked grabbing a razor.

"I don't think so. Nothing was said, of course they may have come in after we had gone to bed." Hermione said laughing at Ginny trying to avoid cuts with the razor. "You know Gin, there is a spell for that."

"I know, but I don't know it. Can you help?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Hermione rinsed the conditioner out of her hair, then stepped out of the shower stall. Wrapping a towel around herself she picking up her wand and waited for Ginny to finish.

"I know the drying spell." Ginny said grabbing a towel and sitting beside Hermione on the little bench. "But there is something so nice about wrapping yourself in a big, warm, fluffy towel."

Hermione laughed. "It is. Are you ready? This works everywhere, if you know what I mean." Hermione said showing Ginny the spell and the wand movements. "It lasts for six months, then it kinda all grows back at once, so make sure you remember the date and stuff. I forgot one time. Gosh that was awful." Hermione said cringing.

The girls finished getting dressed in some sleeping clothing and went back to the tent. No one was up yet. Ginny and Hermione made breakfast. Pancakes, home fries, bacon, fruit, smoothies, and sausage. Noticing no one was up yet, Hermione transfigured a Rooster and let it awake everyone.

All at once the four men came out of their rooms with their wands drawn. Hermione and Ginny looked at each in turn.

Harry was wearing a pair of black boxers with silver bunnies on it, his hair was a mess, and his glass's where on crooked. He was the first to put his wand down and let out a smirk before sitting down at the table.

Draco was wearing a pair of pink boxers with unicorns on it. His hair was a mess, and there was a line of dried spit running down his face. He blushed after looking down then ran back to his room.

Lucius was wearing a pair of dark green sleep paints with a green shirt. He looked just as well in them as in his wizarding clothing. His hair was pulled back in a ribbon at the nape of his neck.

Severus was wearing black sleep paints with a black shirt. He looked just the same as he did at school, though his hair was up like Lucius.

"What in the world was that noise!" Lucius cried lowering his wand.

"It was a rooster Lucius." Ginny replied with a grin.

"We really didn't know how else to wake you up." Hermione continued transfiguring the rooster back.

"Please sit down and eat."Ginny said sitting next to Harry.

"O yes, before the food gets cold." Hermione said sitting next to Ginny.

"Why is your hair wet?" Severus drawled sitting across from Hermione.

"We took a shower before making breakfast." Ginny laughed.

"A shower?" Draco said having reappeared from his room in green wizarding robes.

"Yes, in the bathroom. There are only two shower stalls though, so you guys will have to take turns." Hermione said watching Draco sit across from Harry.

"Sleep well Draco?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Yes. Why Harry?" Draco responded.

"Well with all those prancing unicorns on your boxers..." Harry left laughing.

Draco blushed and threw a piece of bacon at Harry. Harry simply caught it and shoved it in his mouth grinning.

The others tried not to snicker as Draco sulked.

"You guys should put on some muggle clothing today. I am sure we will look very out of place in this place wearing wizard robes." Hermione said sipping her smoothy.

"Going by what the elf was wearing, probably something not so modern." Ginny added.

"And what do you suggest we wear Miss Granger." Severus drawled watching her lips on the glass as she drank.

"I would suggest trousers and a flannel shirt." Hermione said licking her lips. She has seen Severus starring at them.

"Flannel!" Lucius cried in outrage.

"Yes, we need to fit in." Ginny and Hermione said at the same time.

The men sulked and finished their meal in silence. At the end Hermione and Ginny stood up.

"There are only two shower stalls. No need to bring your clothing with you, the shower will provide you with the necessary clothing once the water is turned off." Hermione said.

The four men looked at each other before they all raced to the door. Hermione and Ginny watched trying hard to no laugh.

"Get out of here Potter. Men first!" Severus cried elbowing Harry in the ribs.

"Father, you should allow me in first. Being your son and all." Draco said sweetly. In response Lucius pulled out his wand and stunned him.

Severus and Lucius made it to the bath stall while Harry was wheezing on the ground and Draco was frozen.

Hermione and Ginny grabbed each other laughing. After a few minuets they unfroze Draco and helped Harry up.

"Well since you two have nothing better to do. Why don't you be dears and clean up from breakfast!" Hermione said sweetly.

"Don't forget to dry the dishes!" Ginny snickered.

Hermione and Ginny were heard laughing all the way into the room. Draco and Harry looked at each other before slinking off to clean up after breakfast.

About an hour later all four boys were dressed and waiting for the girls. They were grumbling and wondering what they were doing, and why it was taking them so long to get dressed.

"Would you two hurry up!" Harry yelled standing next to the girls door.

"Shut up Harry!" They heard Hermione yell

"You try putting on what we are wearing and see how long it takes you." Ginny screamed.

Harry shook his head then sat down.

"What do you think they are wearing that is taking them so long?" Draco asked.

"We are wearing corsets you ingrate." Hermione snapped coming into the sitting room with Ginny.

Ginny and Hermione were both wearing dress's with corset tops. The backs were laced from there shoulder blades to their lower back. Hermione was wearing a dark purple and black one, while Ginny was wearing a dark red and black one. It pushed up their breast considerably.

"Everyone ready. Lets go." Hermione said walking out of the tent.

"You guys better hurry, she only gives you about ten seconds to be out before she shrinks the tent." Ginny said walking outside.

The four boys looked at each other before booking it outside. They made it just in time. Hermione was leaning down picking up the bath stall as the tent flap shut.

They had walked for a while by the time they made it to a little shepherding town. The sun was right over head and there were a lot of people around. Hermione tried to stop someone and ask them if they had seen a dwarf, but they all seemed to shrug her off. Huffing she finally was answered by a tall man with dark hair.

"Can I help you ma'am?" He asked sweetly giving Hermione a once over and stepping closer.

"Yes. Thank you. I was wondering if a little man with a funny hat drove by here?" Hermione asked stepping back away from the man.

"Why yes he did. A little while ago. I would say he is well on his way. But, I would be more then pleased to help you out." He said placing a hand on her hip.

Before Hermione could do anything she heard someone growl. Turning her head she saw Severus grabbing the guys hand and throwing him off her. He then stood in front of Hermione in a protective stance as the guy stood up with a furious expression on his face.

"Now come on! You have another one right there. You can share." the guy growled pointing a finger at Ginny who was then grabbed by Lucius and placed behind him.

"No. I would suggest you turn around and walk away." Severus growled trying to keep his temper in check.

The man looked back and forth between Lucius and Severus before giving up and walking away.

Ginny ran to Hermione and grabbed a hold of her. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes, thanks to the Professor." Hermione said gratefully.

"Please call me Severus. I am no longer your professor, among other things." Severus said.

"Thank you Severus. I insist you call me Hermione." Hermione said with a smile.

"We should get going if we want to catch the elf." Draco said feeling uncomfortable.

Lucius shot him a look before agreeing. So the Six made their way back to the main road.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ end chapter ~~~~~~~~~

_Well that was fun to write! I still didn't get to the kissing town, but next chapter!_

_So tell me what you think! :D_

_Isis_

_Neverest – Guys minds are always in the gutter, that's why it is so fun to mess with them! Lol! Thank you for your review! :D_

_Melinda James – Haha, Severus and the Hamburger. I reread that and laughed as well. Ya Bella and the Dark Lord. She is the only one crazy enough to satisfy him! Lol! Thanks for the review! :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi everyone! So I missed yesterday because it was Halloween, this chapter is the Kissing town. I just didn't think it was right to put a chapter so... lovey.. up on Halloween. So don't shoot me! Anyway, Here is the long awaited Kissing Chapter! :D_

_Isis_

_(Disclaimer. I do not own, HP, 10Kingdom, the drinks in the story, and anything else you may recognize, the thoughts are all mine though, so is the writing! Lol!)_

~~~~~~~~ Let the kissing begin Part 1 ~~~~~~~

The group stopped on the top of a hill. They were over looking a town. A very strange town.

"We are not going down there." Severus snarled.

"Why not? The mirror could be down there." Ginny responded

"Its... Pink!" Severus stated with disgust in his voice.

"And there are floating hearts everywhere!" Draco cringed.

"Look even the cobblestone is pink!" Lucius pointed out with a laugh.

Hermione, Harry, and Ginny just shook their heads and walked into the disgustingly pink town. Lucius fallowed walking a little faster to catch up with them. Severus and Draco looked at each other in fear before accepting their fate and fallowing.

"Look a bar!" Harry shouted pointing to a sign above a store.

"Lovers Retreat" Severus read in disdain.

"Yes, looks like a wonderful bar." Draco uttered sarcastically

"Well lets go in and see if anyone has seen a mirror." Lucius suggested.

Lucius turned to Ginny, Hermione and Harry who were all looking at a wagon pulled by two beautiful black horses. The horses had pink hearts painted on their flanks and pink tack. Hermione and Ginny where petting them and grinning while Harry watched the footman flirt with the two. Lucius couldn't tell if it was jealousy or possessiveness that crossed his face.

At that moment Draco and Severus noticed the three next to the horse.

"What the hell!" Severus growled low to Lucius.

"Yes Severus?" Lucius asked trying to keep his smirk at bay. The guy was smitten, he just didn't want to see it.

"Where does that guy get off trying to seduce them." Severus growled.

"Well friend I don't see you trying very hard. They are woman, and woman have needs. I myself wonder if Ginny would mind my attentions." Lucius said thoughtfully taken in her backside.

"Father, really. Like she would go for someone your age!" Draco said disgustedly.

"What do you mean son. I am 38, she is 18. There is no issues there. She is an adult." Lucius said watching his son try to hide the fact he was watching Harry.

"She is young enough to be your Daughter!" Draco said again, trying to hide he was watching Harry.

"There is the same age gap between her and I that there is between Severus and Hermione. You are not complaining about that." Lucius said pointing to his fuming friend.

"Yes, but you are my father..." Draco started.

"Yes and Severus is your God Father." Lucius pointed out cutting him off.

"Yes, and you and mother just split up!" Draco finished.

"That was a year ago son. How long do you think I should go before being happy again." Lucius said in a low voice.

"Would you two stop fighting like and old married couple." Severus barked. "They are getting seduced. We need to go stop them." Severus growled as he heard the girls laugh. "Potter is of no help, he is just as taken with the footstools charm as they are."

"Footman Severus." Lucius corrected.

"Whatever." Severus growled before stalking to the three next to the horses.

Lucius and Draco shook their heads before fallowing him.

Hermione and Ginny where leaning against the beautiful black horses trying very hard to get the two grown men behind them to come rescue them. This footman was trying far to hard to get into their pants, well skirts. They just weren't liking it.

Hermione sneered as once again the guys eyes trained on her chest as he told some lame joke about a chicken. Out the corner of her eye she could see the three coming over, one looking incredibly annoyed, one with murder in his eyes and one sulking. She leaned her hip in to Ginny and they let off a shrill laugh as the guy finished his joke.

They stopped laughing when the guy went white. His face looked like he had just seen a ghost, or something equally scary.

Ginny and Hermione stood straight up, no longer leaning against the beautiful beast.

"Is everything okay?" They asked in a concerned voice.

The footman shook his head and pointed one shaking finger behind them. They turned around to see Severus and Lucius standing very close behind them. Their arms where crossed over there chests and their eyes spoke murder. Harry and Draco stood behind them with smirks on their faces.

"Severus." Hermione greeted.

"Lucius" Ginny greeted.

They booth turned back to the footman who was standing there looking about ready to pee himself. They just shook their heads.

"So when do you think we can take that carriage ride you were talking about?" Ginny questioned

"Yes, to the gondola." Hermione continued.

"Yes, when will you take US on a carriage ride to the Gondola?" Severus asked stepping up and putting his arm around Hermione's waist bringing her closer to him.

Not to be outdone Lucius stepped up and grabbed Ginny around the waste, bringing her snug to his side. He was a little surprised when he felt her arms wrap around him and her head leaning against his chest.

The footman swallowed, stepped to the carriage and opened the door. "Right this way." He stuttered out.

Severus lead Hermione to the carriage and helped her in. Sitting beside Hermione he turned to the door and gave Ginny his hand while Lucius helped her from behind.

Draco and Harry watched them with shock.

"What about us?" Draco asked gaping at his father.

"Well Draco you and Harry will have to find something to do." Lucius said from inside the cart.

"You can't get into much trouble in this town. Look for the mirror." Severus said as the carriage drove off.

Draco turned to Harry who just looked at him.

"Wanna go to the bar?" Harry asked with a shrug.

"Great idea!" Draco said

So together they walked into the bar, carefully not touching each other.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked when they had gotten settled in some bar stools.

"A beer." Harry said. "Make that two." Draco spoke up.

"I am sorry but we do not serve that here." The bartender responded.

"Well what what do you serve?" Draco asked confused.

"We serve Cocktails here. Cupids first blush. Some enchanted Evening. A long slow spell against the wall." He drawled.

Harry and Draco looked at each other before letting their heads fall onto the bar and groaning.

"Are you quite alright?" The bartender asked with worry.

"No." Harry groaned.

"Why can't this town have normal drinks!" Draco whined picking up his head.

"Because this is the Kissing town sir." The bartender responded.

"The what?" Harry asked in shock.

"The kissing town. The town where Snow White was brought in her glass coffin. This is the town where princes came from miles around to look upon her beauty and to try and bring some life into her body with a kiss." The bartender said with flourish.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Draco groaned once again banging his head on the bar.

"Yes, it is a magical town. The power of love you know. People come here from all over the world to get married, propose, to fall in love." The bartender said with a content sigh. "Even if you are not looking for love, it will find you."

Draco and Harry looked at each other before laughing. "Severus. Hermione. Ginny. Lucius(Father)." They cried laughing. The bartender looked at them funny and walked away.

"Give us a cupid!" Draco called once he calmed enough to talk.

~~~~~~~~~~ End Chapter. ~~~~~

_So there you go! Finally got to the kissing town. It is going to be in two sections, mostly because it would be far to long with just one chapter. :D_

_So lets hear your thoughts, please! :D_

_~Isis_

_Again, the drinks, I did not name, they are from the 10th kingdom._

_Icelynne – Thank you! Yes I love the movie, both of them. I have been looking for a labyrinth HP and haven't really found one I like. Thank you for the review! :D_

_Neverest – Thank you as always! That last chapter was super fun to write, and I had a few laughs. Draco's shorts were awesome! :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Alright, because of the review of Neverest I am writing this chapter today. Her review made me laugh so hard! Thank you! This chapter is for you!_

_Yours faithfully_

_Isis_

_p.s Thank you Icelynne and Melinda James for your review as well, they make me happy! Lol (didn't mean to sound creepy, that's the only way I could think of to write it!)_

_WARNING_

_SLASH HG/GW And DM/HP_

Let the Kissing Began, Part 2 ~~~~~~~~

Severus, Hermione, Ginny and Lucius sat stiffly in the carriage. Hermione looked at Ginny across from her then at the two men looking out the windows. The carriage was very nice, didn't move to much, and the inside was beautiful. The perfect place for a snog. If they had willing men.

"Severus." Ginny said clearing her throat.

He looked up at her with a sneer on his face but didn't say anything.

"Can we please switch seats, I am a tad cold. Hermione looks a little cold to." Ginny said pointing to Hermione who let out a purposeful shiver and rubbed her arms.

Severus looked at Hermione before getting off the seat and switching with Ginny. He continued looking out the window. The girls looked at each other and rolled their eyes before cuddling up together.

"Mia, do you think they are gay?" Ginny whispered in her ear.

"I don't know Gin. I mean we gave them an opening." Hermione sighed quietly.

Neither one noticed the two men stiffen at the comments, and shift their positions, listening closer to the two woman chat.

"I just don't understand." Ginny sighed closing her eyes. "They were all over us when the footman was flirting with us."

"I know, it was nice. Feeling his fingers on my hip." Hermione shivered remembering the warmth of his fingers through her skirt.

"Mia." Ginny began before blushing.

"Gin, you think that will work?" Hermione said picking up on her idea with a blush herself.

"It could work. Though not now. They may think that we were discussing it, and take it as a joke." Ginny whispered.

"Good idea. They most likely already suspect something is up. Lets wait until the gondola." Hermione said. "until then, come here, it is cold in here." She opened her arms for Ginny.

The two men watched the Ginny put her arms around Hermione and her head on her shoulder. Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny and rested her head on hers, closing her eyes they relaxed together for the duration of the ride.

Lucius shook his head and looked at Severus. Lucius has purposefully made the carriage cold. He was just about to offer to warm Ginny up when she had seen Hermione was cold and cuddled her. He shifted his pants thinking about the two of them. They would be fun.

Severus glared at Lucius, he wasn't up for games. He knew that Lucius had made the carriage cold. Severus was not one for games. He was one for ignoring his emotions. And right now, it was proving difficult. He couldn't get the image of Hermione and Ginny together out of his head. They were two beautiful girls, and they fit together well.

~~~~~~~~~ The boys. ~~~~~~~~

"Another one Bartender" Draco slurred finishing his tenth cocktail of the night.

"What do you think they are doing?" Harry said slurping the rest of his pink drink.

"Probably Shagging. Having an orgy. What ever we are not doing." Draco sighed wistfully.

"I want to do that." Harry sighed dejectedly.

Draco looked at Harry then, be it the alcohol or courage, he reached over and ran his fingers threw his hair. Harry turned and looked at Draco before leaning closer to him. He looked in his eyes looking for a sign that a kiss was unwanted. Seeing nothing Harry leaned closer and closed his eyes.

~~~~~~~ The Gondola. ~~~~~~~

Severus and Lucius sneered at the little boat they were going to be forced to sit in. The guy in charge of the contraption looked at Hermione and Ginny with hunger in his eyes, but quickly looked away when He got the looks on Severus and Lucius face.

Ginny and Hermione were helped into the boat by the controller of the boat and sat on the same side. Lucius and Severus sat on the opposite side.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other as the gondola started. Leaning closer together they put their arms around each other.

"Mia." Ginny breathed feeling Hermione's Breast pressing against her.

Hermione groaned and buried her nose in Ginny's hair. She smelled like strawberries. Hermione groaned. "Gin you smell wonderful."

"Kiss me Hermione." Ginny breathed bringing her lips close to Hermione's.

Lucius and Severus shifted in their seats watching the girls together. The guy controlling the gondola shifted his ever tightening pants.

All three mens months dropped open as Hermione's and Ginny's lips pressed together. They shifted their pants as the girls tongues caressed and their moans where heard.

Suddenly the Gondola stopped. The girls didn't notice as the boat was maneuvered into shore. They didn't notice as the to men got out. They were so involved with each other. They did, however, noticed the Gondola driver clearing his throat and tapping them on the shoulder.

"Excuse me lady's. My shift is over, and my wife is waiting at home with dinner." he said Politely trying hard not to look at their swollen lips.

Both girls blushed before getting out of the boat. "Thank you for the ride sir." They said together

Grabbing hands they fallowed Lucius and Severus back to the bar they had left Draco and Harry at. It was just a straight shot, and took them about five minuets. The carriage had gone around the town.

Walking into the bar they noticed it was relatively empty. They didn't see Harry and Draco around. They walked up to the bar and flagged down the bartender.

"Excuse me sir, we are looking for our friends." Hermione said politely.

The bartender looked at her and Ginny and grinned. "What did they look like ma'am." He said leaning against the bar. He saw Lucius and Severus behind them but didn't really care. They looked like they would kill him if he touched the two girls, but judging by the girls swollen lips and their clasped hands, the two men weren't getting any from them. Probably gay. "Can I get you something to drink? I would recommend Cupids first Blush. It is a favorite."

"O that sounds wonderful, can we have two please?" Ginny said sitting down at the bar.

"Girls should you be drinking? We need to find Draco and Harry then make camp." Severus said tightly..

The bartender ignored him and poured the two drinks and handed them out before leaning against the bar in front of the girls.

"What did your friends look like? Not as gorgeous as you I am sure." He grinned.

Both girls giggled at this taken sips of their drinks. They tasted very good, like strawberries. Both men growled but didn't move.

"Well they were men, so..." Ginny left off with a giggle sipping her drink.

"One had blond hair, one had brown with glass's." Hermione said looking down at her now empty drink.

The bartender gave them both another one as Ginny finished hers. The men behind them growled loader but the bartender ignored them.

"Yes they just left about a min before you came in. I am guessing they made it to the alley beside this place. The way they were going at it, I would say at least one of them is getting stuffed tonight." He grinned watching the girls drain their second drinks and making them a third.

"They were what?" Hermione asked with a giggle reaching for the third drink and feeling it.

"Harry and Draco?" Ginny snorted feeling a little light headed.

Severus and Lucius stood in shock at the news they had just heard. They were so shocked they didn't notice the girls drinking their third glass each and accepting a new one.

"Ya. They had about ten of these. And they are pretty potent." He grinned handing them a fourth glass.

Ginny and Hermione giggled feeling completely carefree. Hermione looked at Ginny and Gasp.

"Gin. Your Hair. It is so Pretty." Hermione said running her fingers through her hair.

Ginny moaned and leaned into Hermione's hand before turning to her and capturing her lips.

The bartender grinned watching the show. These two were much better on the eyes then the two men in here earlier.

Lucius and Severus came back to themselves when they heard both girls moaned. Their eyes widened as Hermione's hand cupped Ginny's breast. They took a look at the five empty glass's on the bar and had enough. It was obvious what the bar tender was trying to do.

"Alright girls, I think that is enough." Severus said taking Hermione by the arm who then through her arms around his neck.

"Yes Ginny we need to find the boys and make camp." Lucius said picking Ginny up.

"Let them decide what they want. You don't own them. If you did they sure as hell wouldn't be seeking comfort in each other." The bartender growled.

"If I were you. I would go back to work and leave us be." Lucius said in a low dangerous voice.

The bartender shook his head, not wanting to get in a fight with two men over these girls.

Severus picked up Hermione and walked outside with Lucius.

"He said they may be in the alley." Lucius said walking to the right.

The men walked in to the alley and stopped at the sounds they heard.

"O Harry. Yes. Just like that." Draco purred.

"Draco." Harry growled out.

Lucius and Severus exchanged looks but walked further into the alley. The sight that met then was one they would never forget. But would want to.

Draco was leaned up against the wall his hand on Harry's package. Harry had his lips over one of Draco's nipples and was sucking on it.

They watched at Draco pushed harry up and grasped his pants. He pulled Harry's pants down exposing a blue pair of briefs with the batman logo on the front. Harry's erection was pushing against the fabric and he moaned as Draco cupped him.

Harry grabbed Draco's pants and pulled them down. He didn't even notice the pink unicorn boxers that Draco was wearing before he went back and kissed him full on the mouth.

Lucius and Severus had had enough. Shifting the girls in their arms, who were kissing and sucking their necks in the most distracting way, they grabbed their wands and froze the boys. Disillusioning them, they pictured the clearing they were in last night and apperated.

Severus put Hermione down despite her protests and looked in her little purple bag for the tent. Finding it he expanded. Picking Hermione up he walked in and Noticed there were only three rooms. The two looked at each other.

"Just put them in our beds, we can fix it once we get Draco and Harry back." Severus whispered before walking into the room and placing Hermione on the bed.

"Severus." She breathed. "Please release me."

He looked at her confused.

"The corset. It hurts to lay in it." She breathed with a wince.

Closing his eyes and praying for his erection to go away he pointed his wand at her and removed her clothing. Trying hard not to take in her nude body he covered her up, kissed her on the check and walked out of the room. By the look on Lucius face, he had done the same thing to Ginny. The two sighed before getting the boys.

~~~~~~ End chapter ~~~~~~

_Wow. That was a... Very fun chapter! Thank you Neverest for the Idea with Draco and Harry! I loved it!_

_So tell me what you think!_

_~Isis_

_Icelynne – Thank you for your review! I look forward to more! :D_

_Melinda James – Always great hearing from you! Thank you!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews!_

_Your Devoted Author_

_Isis_

_P.s. SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX! In this chapter. SEX_

_~~~~~~ Click, Black Mail. ~~~~~~~~_

Lucius sat Draco down on the bed while Severus dragged Harry into the room.

"Just throw him on the bed Sev." Lucius drawled standing back as Harry landing next to Draco.

The two sleeping boys cuddled together in their sleep. Lucius and Severus looked at each other and tried not to laugh.

"Do you think Hermione has a camera in her bag?" Lucius asked with a smirk

"Let me check. We should have fun with this!" Severus laughed walking out of the room.

Lucius tapped his wand against his cheek thinking about what fun he could have. His eyes gleamed as he pointed his wand at the boys in turn.

Severus walked back into the room with the camera and stifled a laugh. He gave Lucius the camera and ran out the the room laughing loudly.

Lucius grinned and shook his head as he took pictures of Harry and Draco cuddled up together completely nude. Draco had his head on Harry's chest and his hand was gripping Harry's cock. Harry had his hand cupping Draco's ass and the other one in Draco's hair.

Lucius snorted and excited the room to find Severus doubled over laughing. He joined him thinking about what fun they would have when the two drunken boys woke up tomorrow.

"Lets go to bed old friend. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." Lucius said with a laugh.

Severus stopped laughing suddenly remembering the sleeping very drunk witch in his bed. Lucius caught on to his thoughts.

"Don't worry, they should sleep all night. Just take the night and enjoy it. It isn't every day there is a beautiful witch warming your bed." Lucius said lightly.

Severus snapped his head up. "She is, was, my student. Besides she could very well be taken." he growled.

"By who?" Lucius returned

Severus stood there trying to think of someone.

"Don't say the Youngest Weasley male. They were not together. Harry is not a possibility. Obviously he is gay." Lucius said with hard eyes. "Ginny and Her obviously have no issues with each other, but to say that they are together, that is a stretch."

Severus sat there with hard eyes.

"What do you have to lose Severus?" Lucius asked lightly loosing the hardness in his eyes.

"Lily." Severus said quietly.

"O please you are not still on about that tramp are you?" Lucius growled.

Severus head snapped up at Lucius words. Lily was his last card. She wasn't a good one, but it was the only one he could think of.

"You told me a long time ago why you two really split. I know you where the one to break it off with her. Remember. You got a look into her mind, she was just using you so that she could live no matter who won the war." Lucius sat sitting down beside Severus.

"I know. I hated her. I gave her everything I had, and she wanted more." Severus sighed

"So why are you bringing her up now?" Lucius said

"She was my last card." Severus said simply shrugging his shoulders.

"You are really fighting it aren't you?" Lucius said baffled

"Fighting what Lucius." Severus said with a hard voice.

"Your attraction to her. Severus you want her. Take her." Lucius said simply standing up. "If you don't take her, and soon, you will lose her, and not get another chance." Lucius said with a slight threatening edge in his voice.

Severus watched Lucius walk into his room with a hard face and a confused mind. Lucius threat was making him a little mad. For Lucius to get Hermione and Ginny. That was just not right. Severus sighed before walking into his room. Just as Lucius said, Hermione was sound asleep on the bed, her wild hair splayed out on the pillow.

"Well, what do I have to lose." Severus said into the dark room. "My heart." He whispered climbing into bed and falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~ With the snake man ~~~~~~~

"WHERE ARE THEY!" He bellowed grabbing Bella's arm and trying to summon his death eaters again.

Bella whimpered as pain shot up her arm. Voldemort looked at her and snarled.

"You pathetic bitch! Take it!" He cried pointing his wand at her. "CRUCIO"

Bella fell to the ground shrieking as her nerve endings exploded.

Voldemort growled loudly before lifting the curse. He bent down beside the sobbing witch.

"This is your fault." He said lowly pulling her hair out of her bloody face. "You are a distraction I can no longer afford." He hissed.

Bella sobbed as she saw her lover and master raise his wand at her. She cried as the green light hit her chest.

Voldemort stared at the lifeless body of his lover. And summoned Pettigrew to discard the body.

"Where are they. Why can't I see them, Why can't I summon them." Voldemort said to the empty room.

~~~~~~~~~ Mornings are Hard ~~~~~~

Hermione woke with someone's arms around her and something hard poking into her lower back. Keeping her eyes closed her breathed in the scent. It was sandalwood, and cinnamon. She pressed her back into the hardness pulling a groan out of the person behind her. Her eyes snapped open as she recognized the groan.

"Severus." She whispered with longing pushing back into the erection once more.

Ginny woke to someone kissing her neck. She was on her back and could feel something hard pressing into her side. She let out a moan as teeth scratched across the skin of her neck. A small chuckle made her eyes open. She looked into the gray blue eyes of Lucius Malfoy as he pushed his throbbing cock into her wet folds.

Draco woke to someone stroking his hard on and a cock in his hand. His eyes snapped open remembering the night before. He looked at Harry who was on his back with his eyes closed. Draco looked down his body and saw that it was His hand that was grabbing Harry and Harry's hand was grabbing him, though it looked like Harry was still sleeping.

Draco closed his eyes and moaned as Harry flexed his hand.

Severus was awake when Hermione woke. He had expected her to run, to scream at him and call him names. He did not expect her to push against his erection. He did not expect to hear his name on her lips, and he did not expect the reaction he had to the witch in his arms.

He growled as passion overtook him. He turned Hermione on her back and smashed his lips onto hers. She moaned as his fingers tweaked and pulled at her hardened nipples.

He left her lips to drag his teeth down the skin of her neck, causing her to moan and left her hips off the bed.

He brought his head up and looked at her face. Her lips were red from his kiss, her eyes were half open in lust, and her breathing was heavy.

"Don't stop." She breathed.

Never being one to ignore a witches wishes he brought his lips to hers once more in a crushing kiss as his fingers felt for her wet folds.

He growled moving his mouth back to her neck. He sucked hard making sure to mark her as his own before he licked his way down to her nipples.

Severus pushed two fingers into her hot center happy when he came across no barrier. His thumb rubbed her hard clit as his teeth lightly bit down on her nipples.

He was getting harder and needed to feel her wrapped around him. He took his fingers out of her smirking at the growl she let out at the loss of contact.

He crawled on top of her pushing his lips against hers once more. He slid his tongue across her bottom lip as he positioned himself at her center. In one swift movement he pushed in all the way groaning as her hotness pulsed around him. He pushed his tongue inside her mouth loving the taste as he pounded himself into her. She was getting tighter and screaming his name, telling him to go harder.

Lifting himself off her, he brought her legs to his shoulders and pounded into her causing her to scream loader until she crashed into an orgasm that sucked him into his own.

He fell down on top of her breathing hard as they came down from their high.

Ginny cried out when Lucius pushed into her. He had given her no warning and she loved it. He was so large and filled her completely. She grabbed his head bringing him down into a searing kiss as he slowly pulled in and out of her.

"Faster Lucius Please. Harder." Ginny breathed moving her hips closer to him.

"As you wish." Lucius responded biting her neck to mark her as his own. He lifted her legs and folded them against her chest.

Ginny shrieked in pleasure as he pounded into her reaching her cervix every time he went in. She could feel her orgasm mounting.

"Harder Lucius. Please. Give more more." Ginny gasped out.

Lucius was shocked, he was giving her almost every thing he had and she still wanted more. Not many witches could take him, let alone take him and want more.

He pulled out despite her cry of outrage. He turned her on her knees and shoved into her without giving her a chance.

Ginny screamed and her arms gave out as he pushed into her hard and fast. Her orgasm was so close she wanted to cry.

"Harder. Lucius. HARDER." She screamed as he complied.

Her orgasm overtook her as she felt Lucius empty himself in her.

He fell off the the side of her and brought her with him. Wrapping his arms around her he tried to get his breathing under control.

"You are amazing." He breathed in between gasps.

Draco and Harry sat straight up in bed listening to the screams on either side of the tent. They looked at each other, looked down, and blushed. The both jumped out of bed mumbling something as the took in what just happened.

~~~~~~~ End Chapter ~~~~~

_Um. Wow. I have to say that was wow. And Poor Draco and Harry they were the only two who didn't get to finish. But two sex scenes in one chapter is enough I think._

_So tell me what you think!_

_~Isis_

_Icelynne – Thank you! :D_

_Melinda James – Haha! I know, I thought about ending this a little sooner just to be mean, but decided not to! :D_

_ Darcy – Thank you for the review! _

_Neverest – Haha! Thank you! I live to please! And thank you for your thoughts they are hilarious! :D _


	9. Song Help Note

**Hey everyone! I bet you are pretty excited because you think this is the next chapter. But I am sorry it is not. You see I was given a marvelous idea from one of my most devoted readers, who I must say gives me lots of idea's and you should thank her because the story just wouldn't be as good without her. **

**Anyway, I am writing this because I am stuck. You see I have most of the next chapter written but I need a song! I need one that Hermione and Ginny can dance to. Kinda like in my other two Stories, _Sticks__and__Whips_ And _Leather__and__Witches._**

**If you can give me a song that works with the chapter then I will be able to post the chapter! I am looking myself but I would love some help! So please. Let me have some idea's via privet message, or just hitting the review button! I love hearing thoughts from the readers, and I always try to incorporate them. So please let me know! Thank you**

**Your Devoted Writer**

**Isis**


	10. Chapter 9

_Alright this is how much I love you guys! An extra long chapter to make up for the last one! :D And just to let you know I used two songs! One I found watching Melinda James suggestion and one that was suggested twice. So here you go! _

_Thank you everyone!_

_~Isis_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Last day in Paradise. ~~~~~~~~~~_

Hermione woke the second time to an empty bed and a sticky, wet fluid between her legs. Turning over she groaned as a pain shot through her thighs. Hermione grinned remembering the feel of Severus in her, and the way he had used her body.

"Well good afternoon sleepy head." She heard a silky voice drawl from the doorway.

Turning her head she saw Severus in the doorway with a tray of food. She smiled at him and he smiled back helping her sit up despite her aching thighs and placing the tray in her lap.

"You missed breakfast, and lunch. But when you wake up, eggs, pancakes, hash browns and bacon." Severus said sitting beside her.

"Well I was tired." Hermione grinned taken a drink of her orange juice before kissing him on the lips. "Thank you Severus, that was very kind of you."

He blushed and smiled back, glad she hadn't run away yet. "Your welcome."

Hermione dug into her breakfast, conjuring another fork and handing it to Severus. "I can't possibly eat all this food myself."

Severus looked at her before taking a few bites of her pancakes smiling at her as she smiled back.

~~~~~~~~ The blond and the Red head. ~~~~~~~~~

Ginny groaned and opened her eyes, feeling the wonderful pain shoot through her lower abdomen as she turned over.

"I was wondering if you would be sore." Lucius laughed beside her pulling her closer to his body.

Ginny looked up as a silver fox came into the room. "Lucius, I made extra breakfast for Hermione if you and Ginny would like some. Warming charm on it, so you can take your time." It said silkily before disappearing.

"I thought his Patronus was a Doe." Ginny said looking into Lucius gray blue eyes.

"It was, but it changed when he let the walls around his heart down." Lucius said pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "But enough of that. How are you feeling my pet?" He asked petting her head and running his fingers threw his hair.

"I am feeling ready for another round." Ginny purred before returning his gentle kiss.

Lucius maneuvered on top of her, never letting go of her lips as he slowly slid into her warm, wet folds.

Ginny moaned and arched into him, dragging her nails down his back as they made slow passionate love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The boys ~~~~~~~~

"Do you think we should knock on Hermione's door?" Draco asked.

"After the screaming we heard, I am not so sure that is a good Idea." Harry said pacing.

"I know, but I really really need to use the out house." Draco said trying to control his bouncing leg.

"You would think that we would be men enough to just go in the woods." Harry scoffed before wincing.

"Dude, we just need to get it over with. Lets knock. If not I am going to piss myself." Draco said getting off the bed and walking out the door.

Harry shut his eyes and sucked in, hoping he would make it long enough to not piss his pants.

~~~~~~~~ Amusement. ~~~~~~~

Hermione and Severus had just finished their breakfast when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Severus snarled at the tent door.

"Um. Severus." Draco asked peering into the room.

Hermione covered herself a little more snugly and blushed as Harry and Draco slowly came into the room.

"Can I help you." Severus said crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

Hermione tried not to laugh at his attempt to be intimidating while laying in bed with her.

"Yes, you see. We. That is. Um." Draco began before puttering out.

Severus unfolded his arms and sighed. "What is it, Spit it out already!"

"We need the bathroom. And it isn't set up." Harry said finally.

Hermione quirked an eyebrow at the two.

"You are telling me that you two MEN had to interrupt a wonderful afternoon to ask for the bathroom?" Hermione said with a hint of anger.

"I... We.. That is to say... Yes." Harry stuttered looking down.

"You couldn't use the woods?" Hermione sighed before producing the little square from her purple beaded bag. "Here you are. Set it up. And Clean it." She tossed it at them and sunk back into the bed as they left.

"Honestly, you would think they were a bunch of pansy's." Hermione sighed.

Severus looked at her and smirked. "I almost forgot. I have something to show you. I think you will get a good laugh out of it."

Hermione watched Severus walk over to the pants he was wearing yesterday. He extracted something that looked like a photo.

"Lucius and I got this last night, and before I made breakfast I developed them." He said walking back to Hermione and handed them to her.

Hermione took one look at the photos and didn't know if she should laugh, or just sit there in shock. Looking up at Severus and the small smirk on her face she let out a shrill laugh.

Clutching her stomach Hermione tried to whip the tears from her eyes and suppress the gut clenching laughs.

"This Is priceless." She gasped out.

Severus laughed at Hermione before taking the photos back and hiding them away again.

"I am glad you are feeling better. Do you have any healing potions in your bag?" Severus asked watching Hermione crawl out of bed and stand in front of him naked.

"Yes I do why?" Hermione asked stretching a little.

"Ginny may need it." Severus stated simply watching in amusement as her eyes widened.

"O my gosh! Is she okay!" Hermione asked quickly grabbing some clothing and throwing them on.

"Yes I am sure she is fine. She just had some fun this morning, like you." Severus stated simply grabbing his witch by the arm and bringing her back into the room before she walked in on Lucius and Ginny doing god only knows what.

Hermione blushed pretty as she came to the conclusion of what Ginny and Lucius were doing. And then glared darkly at Severus as he chucked at her.

"I find it amazing that after what we did this morning, you can still blush at the thought of our friends doing it as well." He said running his finger down the side of her face before genitally kissing her.

Hermione was just getting into it when she heard Ginny scream out Lucius's name. She stopped and Blushed again as Severus laughed again.

Severus lead her into the sitting room and kissed her again. Lucius walked out a moment later looking completely stated.

"Are you ready?" Lucius asked striding up to Severus.

"Yes. The boys should be changed already, they have been in the bathroom for a while now." Severus drawled petting Hermione's head.

Lucius grinned as he watched Hermione close her eyes and pure like a cat at Severus touch.

Just then the boys walked in. "Everyone ready?" They asked in unison trying to not stand to close together.

"Yes." Severus and Lucius replied together with a smirk.

Hermione's head snapped up at that. "I am not ready. Neither is Ginny." She said standing.

"That's because you two are staying here." Severus said running a finger down her face.

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment trying not to purr again. "Why" She said pitifully.

"Because you two were such a distraction yesterday, and we need to find the mirror. So you will be staying here." Severus said pleased when he finally got a purr out of Hermione.

"Besides Ginny can't walk right at the moment." Lucius smirked.

Hermione growled but kissed Severus goodbye and watched them walk out the door.

"Do you think they will be okay?" Harry asked looking back at the tent while Lucius and Severus put even more wards up.

"With these two protecting them. The Dark Lord and Dumbledore wouldn't be able to enter." Draco snorted watching the two men slit their palms open and add some blood wards.

"Done." Lucius and Severus said together.

"They won't be able to leave the clearing now." Severus drawled clearing off his dagger and putting it back in his boot.

"I wonder if they will be mad." Lucius said putting his own dagger in his boot.

"I don't think they will even notice." Draco smirked

"As long as they can get to the bathroom everything should be fine. Those two without being able to take a shower..." Harry shivered

The four laughed before apperating to the hill by kissing town.

"Why can't we just apperate home?" Draco asked.

"Don't try it. If we are between worlds that we will die. The trip will drain all our magic, and without our magic we will die. Even if we don't die, it would be so exhausting that we would be in a coma for weeks." Severus drawled seriously.

"O" Draco uttered a little fearfully as they made their way into the sickly pink town.

Hermione walking into Lucius room and smirked as she watched Ginny trying to get out of bed.

"Bed a while hasn't it?" Hermione asked leaning against the door.

"O stop smirking and help me to the shower." Ginny grumbled with a smile on her face.

"Why don't you just take a healing draft." Hermione said tossing one to Ginny.

"O Thank you Thank you Thank you!" She cried swallowing it in one go. She smiled at the taste. "Strawberries. That is new."

"Yes, it is a new potion. My own creation. It deals with... Sexual pain." Hermione grinned.

"Wonderful! Are you going to publish it?" Ginny asked putting some clothing on feeling much better.

"Already have. Under an Alias of course. Its my second publish." Hermione stated simply well Ginny just stared at her incredibly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ginny asked hurt.

"I did. You were busy staring at some boy. Or broomstick." Hermione said with a smirk. "Your words when are told you were..." Hermione pretended to think for a moment. "O yes. 'O thats great Hermione. What do you know about Dean.' I knew you didn't hear me then, I wanted to hold it over your head."

Ginny glared. "Fine. But you have to admit, Dean was fun. He took both of us." She grinned watching Hermione blush.

Hermione and Ginny walked to the shower and started washing up.

"Hermione. What are we going to do today?" Ginny said rinsing the conditioner out of her hair.

"I was thinking we could practice. We haven't since we entered the Labyrinth, I mean I know we haven't had time. But it would be nice to keep in shape." Hermione shrugged.

"O that is a great idea! It would be nice to stretch, and dance. Do you think Rodrigo would hire us back after just disappearing." Ginny asked wrapping a towel around herself.

"O I am sure if he doesn't we can find another place." Hermione said tapping the wall and producing some workout clothing.

"Are there a lot of those clubs in the muggle world?" Ginny asked pulling on her black and pink spandex shorts.

"O tons. We just have to find the clean ones. I am sure Rodrigo will at leas point us in a good direction." Hermione said putting on her purple and black sports bra.

"Sounds good. Do you have the music?" Ginny asked french braiding her wet hair.

"Yup, its in the sitting room. Lets go set up." Hermione said wrapping the elastic around her own braid.

So the girls headed to the tent bare footed. Once inside the tent Hermione and Ginny both produced their wands and widened the room a little. They magicked two floor to ceiling silver poles and then Hermione started the muggle stereo.

"We need to stretch first Ginny." Hermione said as some classical music came on.

"Sounds wonderful. Hermione how did you get that to work with magic?"Ginny asked sitting in the middle of the floor and stretching her legs out.

"Its the first thing that I have published. A spell that allows all muggle technology to work with and around magic." Hermione said simply doing a floor split and stretching her sides.

"O that's cool. What is your alias?" Ginny asked copying Hermione's stretch.

"That you will find later." Hermione said with a smirk switching sides.

"Its not here!" Draco growled walking out of an antique shop.

"Fuck." Severus growled.

"Is there anywhere else we can look?" Harry asked looking around.

"Sure in Snow Whites glass coffin." Lucius drawled with a smirk.

The other three shivered. "I hate this stupid pink, romantic town." Severus cried pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Can we just go back to the tent? I am hungry, and all this pink. It is making me a little sick." Draco said looking a little green.

"I guess we can come back and finish tomorrow. Maybe the girls will be of more help." Lucius and Severus sighed.

So they made their way back to the hill to apperate back to the tent, failing to notice a cart with a beautiful mirror pulling into town.

Hermione and Ginny finished stretching.

"Lets do it Gin. Have a song in mind?" Hermione asked standing up.

"Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy me." Ginny cried with a smile.

Hermione laughed. "That is more of a second song Gin. But we will dance to it. I know you love it."

"Okay." Ginny pouted. "How about 'Pour some sugar on me'" Ginny said with a smile

"Perfect." Hermione said putting it on.

Hermione climbed up her pole and hung upside down to start the song while Ginny climbed up hers and sat with the pole between her legs.

Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on  
>Livin' like a lover with a radar phone<br>Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
>Demolition woman, can I be your man?<br>Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light  
>Television lover, baby, go all night<br>Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
>Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah<p>

Hey!  
>C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up<br>Break the bubble, break it up

Pour some sugar on me  
>Ooh, in the name of love<br>Pour some sugar on me  
>C'mon, fire me up<br>Pour your sugar on me  
>Oh, I can't get enough<p>

I'm hot, sticky sweet  
>From my head to my feet, yeah<p>

Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!  
>Crazy little woman in a one man show<br>Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love  
>Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up<p>

You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little  
>Tease a little more<br>Easy operator come a knockin' on my door  
>Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet<br>Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah  
>Give a little more<p>

Take a bottle, shake it up  
>Break the bubble, break it up<p>

Pour some sugar on me  
>Ooh, in the name of love<br>Pour some sugar on me  
>C'mon fire me up<br>Pour your sugar on me  
>Oh, I can't get enough<p>

I'm hot, sticky sweet  
>From my head to my feet yeah<p>

_[guitar solo]_

You got the peaches, I got the cream  
>Sweet to taste, saccharine<br>'cause I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet  
>From my head, my head, to my feet<p>

Do you take sugar? one lump or two?

Take a bottle, shake it up  
>Break the bubble, break it up<p>

Pour some sugar on me  
>Ooh, in the name of love<p>

Pour some sugar on me  
>C'mon fire me up<br>Pour your sugar on me  
>Oh, I can't get enough<br>Pour some sugar on me  
>Oh, in the name of love<br>Pour some sugar on me  
>Get it, come get it<br>Pour your sugar on me  
>Ooh<br>Pour some sugar on me  
>Yeah! Sugar me!<p>

Hermione finished laying on her back with the pole between her legs well Ginny finished the way Had started.

As the song fished Severus, Lucius, Draco and Harry walked in. Severus, Lucius and Draco all stood there with their mouths wide open.

"EEEEEKKKK." Harry squealed. "Why didn't you tell me you guys were practicing today! I so want to join! Do you have another song picked out?" He asked taking his shirt off, and stripping down to his his Animal(from the Muppet's) briefs.

Hermione and Ginny laughed. "Sorry Harry you weren't here. But yes we have a song picked out."

"Awsome!" He said

"Hermione and I can share a pole so there is enough room." Ginny said walking over to Hermione's pole while Harry took hers.

"O this is going to be fun. Let me get the vodka." Draco said running to the room.

Lucius and Severus just stood there not sure what was going on. The girls took pity on them and conjured three chairs. "Sit" They commended, and the two did.

"Got it!" Draco said running out with the vodka.

Hermione shook her head but started the music anyway.

_[Chorus]_  
>I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy<br>Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
>When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy<br>Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like  
>I'm the kind that boys fantasize<br>I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like  
>I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the<br>Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

_[Chorus]_

My mouth never takes a holiday  
>I always shock with the things I say<br>I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late and when it came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who wont figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

_[Chorus]_

Sexy... naughty... bitchy...me

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

_[Chorus]_

I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortly  
>Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money<br>I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty  
>Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me<p>

I pick my skirts to be sexy  
>Just like my thoughts a bit naughty<br>When I'm out with my girls ...bitchy  
>Can't change I am<br>Sexy naughty bitchy me

Hermione and Ginny finished the song on the pole wrapped around each other well Harry finished on his knees in front of Draco.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Severus gasped shifting in his seat.

"Where do you do that!" Lucius gasped leaning forward.

Draco just looked into Harry's eyes. "Really" He asked quietly Harry just nodded his head.

Draco Got up and walked out of the room, Harry following on his hands and knees.

The other four didn't seem to notice, or if they did, they didn't care.

"We needed something to keep up in shape." Hermione said simply. Ginny and her both ignored Lucius question which the two men noticed.

"Well I think it is Dinner." Hermione and Ginny said together magicking away the poles and fixing the sitting room.

Lucius and Severus looked at each other as the girls walked into the Kitchen to cook dinner.

"They are hiding something." The said together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ With the Insaner Man. ~~~~~~~~~~

"WORMTAIL" Voldemort screamed.

Wormtail walked in shaking. "Y-Y-Yes my L-L-Lord." He stuttered out.

"Where are they!" Voldemort bellowed.

"I don't not know my Lord." Wormtail squeaked fearfully. Lately his master had been getting more and More insane. Wormtail was tempted to turn himself into the ministry to escape the same fate more then half of the death eaters under Voldemort's reign had suffered the last two days.

"This is not how it works! I have lost almost everyone! Who answers their call Wormtail? It can't be only you can it?" Voldemort asked with a hint of anger.

"N-N-No Of Course not my Lord." Wormtail said fearfully.

"Come here and lets see." Voldemort said holding his wand against the mark on Wormtails arm.

Wormtail whimpered as pain shot up his arm. He watched as Voldemort summoned his army again and again, and yet no one showed up.

"WORMTAIL." He bellowed before pointing his wand at him. "ADVADA KADAVA" He bellowed.

Wormtail thought quickly, probably quicker then he had ever thought before and changed into his rat form. He was going to turn himself over to the dementors, he could escape Azkaban way better then death by this crazed man.

"WORMTAIL I WILL FIND YOU!" Voldemort Bellowed summoning his pet snake. "Find him my pretty, find him and eat him." He cried with crazed laughter as his snake slithered after the little rat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Chapter ~~~~~~~

_Okay, not sure if you have picked up on it, but Voldemort killed almost half his followers, the others are not showing up for fear of death. He has gone insane. It makes it easier for Harry to kill him without having a huge battle. To many people died in that battle that I liked. So ya! Anyway, that was a hard chapter to write. The pole dancing got me. Lol out of everything. So I am hoping you were able to use your imagination for their moves! Sorry guys! _

_So read and Review please! :D_

_~Isis_

_Thank you everyone who reviewed the last two chapters and to the suggestions! This story wouldn't be the same with all of you! :D_

_So the two songs used were "Tata Young Sexy Naughty Bitchy me" and "Def Leopard Pour some Sugar on me." I would suggest you listen to them while picturing them pole dancing. It helps! _

_Again I am sorry I couldn't write them pole dancing in this one. If I ever can I will update this chapter and let everyone know! _


	11. Chapter 10

_Hey everyone! Here is a short chapter! It just seemed right to stop it where I did. But I am sure you will enjoy it! :D Anyway let me know please!_

_Your devote author_

_Isis_

_~~~~~~~~~~ Embarrassment. ~~~~~~~~_

Dinner was a quite affair that night. Draco and Harry were in their rooms, doing god only knows what. Well that isn't true, we know what they are doing.

Hermione and Ginny sat across from Lucius and Severus enjoying at their beef stew and corn bread. Severus and Lucius were watching them trying to decide how to get them to talk.

Once dinner was finished the girls cleaned the dish's. Not expecting the two men to be waiting for them when they were done.

"Would you girls like to play a game?" Lucius asked sweetly. A little two sweetly.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged confused looks before nodding their heads.

"Lets play Uno." Severus said remembering a new Muggle game he had learned.

Hermione and Ginny snorted but agreed.

Lucius dealt the card and the four started to play. Sharing glances Lucius and Severus decided it was time to play 100 questions.

"Hermione, what do you think you want to do after Hogwarts?" Severus said laying down a card.

Hermione looked at him, trying to see if it was a trick question. "Ginny and I plan on going into business together." She said simply.

Both mens heads shot up at this. "What kind of business?" Lucius asked intrigued, he was a business man after all.

"Well we aren't telling anyone, we don't want them to steal out ideas. We plan on opening something the wizarding world is lacking. Greatly." Ginny said with a smirk. "O and Uno." She said putting down a card leaving one in her hand.

"You know, I am a business man, and am always looking into knew things to invest in." Lucius said simply.

"Well when we graduate, if we are need of an investor, we will contact you with a business proposal." Hermione said laying down a card. "Uno." She called after laying down another card.

"Where did you learn to dance?" Severus asked changing the topic.

"Ginny and I took a muggle class when she was at my house last summer." Hermione said with a shrug.

"Do you really only dance like that for exerciser?" Lucius inquired.

Before Hermione or Ginny could answer they were interrupted by a very loud scream.

"O HARRY YES. YES HARRY. FUCK. PUSH IT DEEPER. O GOD. HARRY HARDER. YESS. YESSSSSS." Draco's voice shot out from the other room.

The four sat stock still shocked and disturbed at the outburst. Hermione and Ginny slowly got up and made their way out of the tent. Lucius and Severus where not so lucky. A moment later harry and Draco come rolling out of their room.

Both boys where nude and kissing. Harry was still hard, but not longer in Draco. They were fighting for position. Playful growls escaped them. Draco kissed Harry moving his body to the side of him while their tongues battles. Slowly Draco moved harry so he was on his stomach. Harry didn't even seem to notice, to focused on Draco's teeth and the way they were biting into his flesh.

In one quick movement Draco had Harry on his knees and his cock positioned at Harry's opening. Draco pushed into him easily, his eyes closed in bliss.

"O yess Draco. Just like that." Harry moaned

Severus and Lucius sat their surprised and Disturbed their mouths hanging open in utter shock.

"O god Draco Harder. Give me more." Harry groaned pushing his hips back into Draco.

Draco smirked and pulled out completely delighted to hear Harry's growl of anger. Turning Harry onto his back he pushed into him again, letting Harry's cock slid across his stomach and his dick went deeper and deeper into Harry.

Draco pressed his mouth to Harry's and groaned and Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's waste pulling him even deeper.

Severus and Lucius watched as the two boys finished, crying out each others names in total bliss.

"O MY GOD!" Severus screamed.

"MY EYES MY EYES!" Lucius said covering his eyes.

Draco and Harry heads shot up to the two men at the table. Utter mortification crossed their features. Draco pulled out of Harry, grabbed his hands and ran from the sitting room, his deflated dick slapping against his legs.

Not paying attention to where they were running, the made it outside to see the shocked faces of the girls.

"Hey, the showers are open if you need them." Hermione laughed taking in Draco's semen covered abdomen.

"If you touch every third tile from the bottom the wall shrinks combining the two stalls." Ginny said with a smile.

Harry and Draco smiled shyly before saying a quick thank you and running into the bath stall.

Hermione and Ginny laughed, having heard the whole thing.

"Do you think we should see how the men are doing?" Ginny asked trying to control her giggles.

"I suppose we should, it was probably very traumatic for them." Hermione agreed with a giggle.

"Lets wait a little while well they lick their wounds. Hopefully they will forget about their questioning." Ginny said shifting her position on the ground so that she know looked at the sky above.

Hermione copied her, laying close enough that their arms touched. "Yes hopefully."

"Do you think we will ever get home Mia?" Ginny said sadly taking Hermione's hand.

"I think so. They need us. I can only imagine the destruction going on." Hermione said gripping Ginny's hand a little tighter.

"Should we try some other town tomorrow?" Ginny asked watching a star shoot across the shy.

"No, I have a feeling it is in Kissing Town. I just know it." Hermione said with feeling.

"I trust you Mia. If I didn't I wouldn't be alive today." Ginny said remembering the time last year Harry had thought Sirius was at the department of mysteries and Hermione had convinced them to go to headquarters and check first. It had saved a lot of lives. Sirius was at headquarters playing a card game with Remus. Harry was so happy he cried and vowed to take his mind studies more seriously.

The girls went into a comfortable silence holding each others hands and thinking about the past, the future and everything in between.

~~~~~~ End chapter ~~~~~~~

_O what a sad way to end the chapter! I know I am so mean. Lol! Anyway. I am working on the next chapter. I am not sure when I will be able to post again. I believe I will be out of internet for the weekend. Gives me plenty of time to write chapters, but posting is an issue. But don't worry, you won't have to wait to long. Tuesday at the latest! :D_

_Looking forward to hearing from you_

_Isis_

_Melinda James – Thank you! I haven't decided what he is going to do with the pictures yet. But after this chapter I am sure it will be good! Lol! O his pet snake killing him... That may work.(thinks evil thoughts) _

_Professor chrystal-snape – Thank you! Glad you are enjoying it! :D_

_Icelynne – Thank you! Great hearing from you as always! :D_

_Neverest – Hows that for Harry/Draco action? :D LOL! _


	12. Chapter 11

_Authors note at the bottom explains! Read and Review please! :D_

_Isis_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Battle gear ~~~~~~~~~~_

Hermione and Ginny awoke early the next morning to the warm sun on their face. They had decided to sleep outside after finding Severus and Lucius rooms to be warded and locked. It was no problem to them. Hermione had pulled a muggle air mattress out of her bag and transfigured a light blanket for them. It was very nice feeling the breeze and sleeping under the stars.

"Good Morning Gin." Hermione greeted.

"Morning Mia. Care to join me in the shower?" Ginny said stretching.

"That sounds divine." Hermione purred.

And so Hermione and Ginny cleaned up their bed and headed off to shower.

Harry and Draco woke wrapped in each others arms and the smell of sex surrounding them.

"Good morning beautiful." Harry said kissing Draco softly.

Draco closed his eyes and deepened the kiss before pulling away. "Good Morning."

Harry smiled, happy that there seemed to be no regrets.

"We should make breakfast today." Draco said stretching.

"That's a great Idea. I am starved!" Harry said standing up.

Draco groaned as Harry's morning hard on jutted proudly in his face. Closing his eyes he took Harry deep in his mouth happy as the surprised gasp that escaped Harry's lips.

"O god. Draco." Harry groaned wrapping his hands in Draco's soft blond hair.

Draco pulled back, letting Harry's slide from his mouth with a pop. "I am sorry, you were hungry. We can stop." he said with an evil grin getting off the bed.

"O no you don't." Harry growled tackling him.

Harry brought Draco's arms to the bedpost and magically tied them there. Draco's eyes widened as Harry kissed his way down Draco's neck. Harry took Draco's nipple in his mouth biting lightly, electing a moan from Draco and a buck of the hips. Harry growled as his erection rubbed against Draco's.

"O GOD." Draco gasped as Harry ground his hips into Draco's.

"I am not god. But you may call me that." Harry laughed giving Draco a cocky grin.

Draco just growled then moaned as Harry took his cock in hand and licked from the base to the tip before engulfing it in his wet, hot mouth.

Harry pulled away to kiss Draco again, letting their tongues battle before pulling away.

"I am going to fuck you Draco. Harder then you have ever been fucked before. Are you ready?" Harry asked positioning his cock at Draco's entering.

"O yes. God Please. Harry Please." Draco gasped.

Harry picked Draco's legs up and placed them on his shoulders before pushing his throbbing erection into Draco's hot, tight hole. Slowly Harry began to rotate his hips, loving the gasps and moans that came out of Draco's mouth. Finally he couldn't hold back anymore. He let Draco's legs drop to his waste as he kissed Draco and began pounding into him harder and faster then ever before. He kept his mouth on Draco's drinking every scream, every moan that came forth.

Draco's cock rubbed against Harry's abdomen and with every slide he felt Draco get harder and Harder before he exploded shooting hot semen all over Harry's stomach. Harry didn't last long after that, emptying himself in Draco.

The two stayed together, Harry still inside Draco as they got control of their breathing.

"Harry." Draco began with a blush. "I know it might be to soon. But I love you." Draco said reaching his head up to kiss Harry.

Harry looked down at him. "Draco." He began before smiling. "I love you to Draco." Harry said releasing Draco's hands from the magical ties.

The two clung together, kissing and moaning as their erections made them self's known. They made love then, slow and sensual.

Severus and Lucius woke to the smell of Bacon. And the sounds of laughing in the sitting room.

Hermione and Ginny had Made breakfast while Draco and Harry had made love to each other. Now they were all in the sitting room, dressed and in Harry's and Draco's place, glowing.

"Good Morning you two!" Ginny and Hermione said together with a laugh.

"Morning." Severus said staying right away from Draco and Harry.

Lucius looked at his sun and shook his head. "Draco. You and I need to talk. Soon." Lucius sat sitting down.

Draco glanced at his father before looking back at his plate. "Yes father."

So the six ate in silence. When Ginny and Hermione finished they brought their dish's to the sink and washed them.

"Well Gin and I are going to the town to look for the mirror. I think it is there." Hermione said sitting back at the table.

The four boys head snapped up at that.

"You really think it is there?" Harry asked with intent.

"I really would like to go home." Draco said closing his eyes and sighing. "I mean this little vacation has been nice. But they need us." He continued not seeing the hurt look on Harry's face. "I would like to get on with my life. Be happy. Without the worry that the Dark Lord is going to kill me." he continued squeezing Harry's hand.

Harry looked at Draco. "Is that the only reason you want to leave this vacation?"

"No Harry it isn't." Draco said looking him in the eyes. "I want to start a life. A life with you." He said seriously before kissing Harry Passionately.

"Alright!" Severus bellowed. "That is enough. Take it to a room!" He sneered.

"He is right Draco. It is very... impolite to engage in sexual activity in the eye sight, and hearing range of others." Lucius said taking taking in his Son and Harry's attentions to each other.

"Sorry." Both mumbled with a chuckle.

"As I was saying. I think we should pack up." Hermione said standing up.

"Yes and we need to wear something that we can wear in battle. I have a feeling that everything is not right in our world." Ginny said handing out outfits.

"What are these?" Severus asked poking at the dragon hide outfit.

"These are battle gear. Hermione and I made them special for the order." Ginny said taking off her robe and showing hers off.

"It is protected by many spells, and is from the most rare of the dragons." Hermione explained. "It is resistant to many spells, and dark magic."

"Unfortunately, we were only able to make about 20. But Dumbledore said that would be enough." Ginny added.

"What are the others going to wear?" Harry asked concerned.

"We made them special outfits as well, not so protected, but still is resistant to many spells. Just not dark Magic." Hermione answered.

"And those were made out of leather. They look the same, mostly. They have a blue and silver ribbon around the arm band." Ginny added pointing to her Green and Gold arm band.

The only thing not protected is the head." Hermione sighed. "we couldn't find anything that wouldn't hinder the fighter."

The four men took in Ginny's outfit. "Can you explain the outfit to us?" Draco asked.

"Sure." Hermione and Ginny said with smiles.

Hermione took her robe off and climbed onto the table. Helping Ginny up with her.

"So the material is lightweight and enchanted to conform to your skin. If you can stretch, the outfit will stretch with you." Hermione said bringing her foot past her head while Ginny steadied her.

"The outfit comes with an arm sheath that is protected with many spells, it can't fall out, it takes a wordless summon to summon your wand to your hand, only the owner of the wand can unsheathe the wand. It is also undetectable, and will not hinder movement." Ginny said showing how her wand disappeared after Sheathing it.

"The boots are comfortable and also conform to your body." Hermione continued. "They are cushioned and a charm makes them impossible to fall in. The mens shoes are of course, not three inch heals." Hermione added taking in the uneasy expressions on the four around her.

"The entire outfit is also resistant to muggle war fair. Guns, knives, and more." Ginny added. "Basically anything that can physically hurt you the outfit is protected against." She demonstrated by picking up a knife and stabbing it into her leg. Of course the only thing that happened was the knife bent.

"Where did you two come up with this idea?" Severus Breathed.

"How?" Lucius breathed.

"How come we didn't know?" Harry asked.

"Why hasn't it been done before?" Draco said in wonder.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and sighed.

"We came up with this idea last year. We experimented with many things and found that the best way to protect ourselves without using up to much energy and magic was to have a battle outfit." Ginny began.

"We breached Dumbledore about the idea. He said to go ahead and try, but it has been tried before. No amount of charms could make them completely resistant." Hermione added.

"Of course that didn't stop us. We kept trying. First with less expensive skins." Ginny continued.

"After a few months we started thinking that maybe Dumbledore was right. There was no amount of charms in the wizarding world that would allow for a garment to be made indestructible." Hermione sighed.

"Of course, that got us thinking. No CHARMS in the wizarding world, no matter how many we combined, could have the effect we were looking for." Ginny smiled.

"That left us with very few options of course. But We figured it out." Hermione laughed.

"We were in Potions class when I was suddenly struck with an Idea! You were saying your beginning of the year speech. 'Bottle Fame, Brew Glory, Even put a stopper on death.'" Ginny recited with fire in her eyes. "I knew right then we needed the help of a potion. I just didn't know what kind."

"Of course, there was no potion made to help us." Hermione added with a sigh.

"But of course, Hermione is great at Potions and created a new one! One that gave us the edge we needed to make the garments indestructible." Ginny grinned.

"But even the potion had its flaws, the charms didn't work after the garment came out of the cauldron." Hermione sighed.

"So we both thought that maybe we could charm the garment well it was in the potion!" Ginny grinned.

"And it worked!" The two said together.

"We brought our finding to Dumbledore. He said it was amazing, but that it was also dangerous. That we were the only three that could know until the final battle, even then, no one could know how we did it." Hermione said with a smile.

"Of course he didn't swear us to secrecy, and we will never give the potion or the spells that we used." Ginny said seriously.

"There were many flaws with our first experiments, and they are easily spotted. So even if the idea and method gets out, no one will know the true potion and it will never again be able to be duplicated." Hermione said just as seriously.

"I can't believe you two did that." Severus whispered running his hands over the fabric.

"Yes well it is true. As you have seen. Now get dressed I am going to pack up camp in 15." Hermione said exciting the room.

15 mins later everyone was outside watching the tent and bath stall return to cubes and get thrown in Hermione's bag. With one last look at their camp site the six apperated to the hill Above Kissing town. Knowing that today, possible this hour, could be the last time they could relax, could have fun. Possibly the last time they ever saw each other again.

To the pink town the six strangers in black were a dangerous site. Though what was even more dangerous was the mirror they found. The magic mirror, that when they stepped into brought them to a place never seen by the citizens of this town. A dangerous place with weeping trees and green rocks. A place that made them turn and run tail because it stank of danger, danger and death. The citizens crossed their fingers over their chests and prayed to god to help these six strangers kill the devil and to spare them.

~~~~~~~~~ End Chapter ~~~~~

_Okay, so I was feeling generous and wrote another chapter. It just called to me! This one is a little deeper then the last ones. And they are finally back in the Labyrinth. I also am posting it without editing so I can get it up. When I come back into internet I will replace it with an edited version so be on the lookout. I havn't even read this chapter, just wrote it. So I am not sure how well put together it is, and how much I need to change it. But I couldn't just leave you with the last small chapter. So ya. Anyway! Tell me what you think!_

_Your devoted author, _

_Isis_


	13. Chapter 12

_Hey Everyone! So I did not have internet for a few days longer then I thought. I hope you all don't hate me! But to make it up, Here is another chapter! The first thing I am doing now that I have internet is posting it! That's how much I love you! Lol!_

_Yours always_

_Isis_

_~~~~~~~~~ The End is really that simple. ~~~~~~_

They landed in the Labyrinth. Instantly the smell of death encompassed them making it hard to breath.

"What happened!" Hermione cried putting her hands over her mouth and nose to try to block the stench.

"Death." Severus dead voice echoed around them as his prone body shivered.

"Somethings not right." Lucius said with worry.

"The only way the Labyrinth could be this bad was if something happened with the Dark Lord." Severus said looking around.

"Is that a rat?" Harry asked with disgust.

Suddenly the rat turned to one Peter Pettigrew. All six had their wands pointed at him before he could even bring his head up.

"You must run. He will kill you." Peter said in a scared voice. "He has killed everyone else. He has gone _INSANE_."

"How do we know you are telling the truth." Harry yelled jabbing his wand in Peters direction.

"Please. Listen." Suddenly he paled. "O know! She's coming! The snake is coming!" He squeaked before turning into a rat and running off.

The six looked up as a very large, beautiful, green, red, black, and yellow snake come into sight.

"Well look at what we have here." She hissed at Harry being the only one able to understand her. "My master will be so pleased that I have found you." She hissed before quickly retreating.

The six stood and looked at each other, completely surprised by this turn of events.

"We need to keep moving. We need to get there before she does, before he has time to do anything." Harry said with fear.

So the six sat off, trying to follow the tracks in the dirt, but soon they lost them.

"No. Where did they go?" Harry screamed.

Hermione came over and put her hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, please calm down. We are all here to help you. You are not doing this yourself." She said in a low voice.

Harry looked up at her before blinking his eyes and coming back to himself. "No I am not. Thank god." He stood up and hugged her before going and grabbing Draco's hand.

"Well now where do we go." Draco asked holding Harry tightly.

"Well there are some doors up there. We could see where they go." Lucius said pointing to a staircase with two doors at the top.

The doors had door knockers on them. One had a ring in his mouth the other in his ears. They were talking to each other. Well trying to.

Hermione went up to the knocker with the ring in his mouth(one) well Ginny went up to the knocker with the ring in his ears(two). Slowly they extracted the rings well the two knockers said their thanks.

"Can you help us?" Hermione asked polity.

"With what?" One said.

"We are looking for the castle." Ginny said.

"Ahhh the Goblin Kings castle." Two said

"Yes the one with the crazy snake man in it." One responded.

The six looked at each other.

"Yes that one." Hermione answered

"Can you tell us how to get there?" Ginny continued.

"Yes we can." One said before going silent.

They all waited a moment, but it was clear that was all they were going to say. Hermione slapped her forehead understanding her mistake.

"Will you help us find the castle, right now?" She asked again while the others nodded in understanding.

"Of course!" Two said.

"The way to the castle in through one of our doors." One said.

"What one!" Harry asked excitedly.

"The..." One began.

"Wait!" Hermione interrupted. "Is there a catch? Something we should be aware of?"

"O smart one this one." One said.

"Yes there is a catch. One of us brings you to the castle." Two said

"Well the other one brings about your distruction." One responded.

"And we never tell the truth." They said together.

The six looked at each other and sighed.

"What fun." Lucius drawled.

"I think we can figure it out, if we ask each in turn..."Severus began before being interrupted by Ginny.

"That is IT." She shouted transfiguring a stone into a toad. "I am sick of all this Shite! SICK OF IT!" She said opening a door and throwing the toad into it.

BOOOOM! The door exploded.

"That is the one that leads to death. Lets go." She said in frustration ripping open the other door. Turing she took in the shocked, slightly fearful, and somewhat amused expressions of her friends. "Well." She said impatient.

"You bring me news lovely?" Voldemort said stroking his snakes head lovingly.

"They are back master." She purred.

"What!" He hollered gripping her neck. "They are back! Where are they! You weren't gone long! WHERE ARE THEY." He hollered squeezing her neck until her eyes bulged before letting go of her.

She dropped to the ground and hissed at him backing away. "They were approaching the doors master." She hissed angrily.

"What ones?" Voldemort hissed angrily.

"The talking ones." She said backing away more as her master growled.

"They are to close! Way to close!" He said getting up and pacing. "Why didn't you kill them you stupid animal!" He screamed pointing a crooked finger at her.

Hermione, Ginny, Lucius, Severus, Draco, and Harry crouched against the wall in the castle listening to Voldemort screaming at his snake.

"Whats she saying now Harry?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

"You told me not to harm them master. Just to report to you when and where I saw them." Harry repeated in a whisper as the snake hissed.

"I DID NOT!" Voldemort screamed louder. "I told you to bring them to me you stupid, filthy creature!"

"This doesn't sound good." Ginny whispered pressing herself against the wall.

"He has gone round the bend." Draco whispered in fear.

"I am sorry Master." Harry repeated as they heard the hissing of the snake.

"DO NOT SAY YOU ARE SORRY." Voldemort screamed. "I should just kill you. You are of no use to me." He laughed evilly.

All of a sudden there was a loud, almost angry guttural hiss then Voldemort screamed. They all ran to the door way, wands held high. The sight that met them stopped them all cold. There was Voldemort, dead, well they assumed he was dead, he was half devoured by the snake, just he legs stuck out of her overly large mouth. They could see the outline of his body sliding down as she swallowed.

"What just happened?" Harry asked bewildered.

"She ate him." Hermione said simply.

"Why." Draco asked bewildered.

"Why don't we ask Her." Severus said walking into the room.

The others followed wands drawn as they walked closer to the snake. She has just finished swallowing, and turned to look at the six.

"He was no longer my master." She hissed quietly. Harry repeated what she said to the others.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked just as quietly looking at the beautiful creature in front of them.

"He has lost his mind, not just his soul."She hissed mournfully. "He was no longer himself. No longer my master."

"What happened while we were away?" Severus asked quietly.

"He cracked when he couldn't find you two. He was loosing it before then, but two of his most faithfully. Gone. He cracked. Bella was his first. Then he killed most of the inner circle, you two excluded. Then the others that came at the summons." She hissed moving closer.

"He summoned us?" Lucius spoke up baffled.

"Many times." She said still coming closer. "You can take my memories can you not?" She looked at Severus.

"Yes." He said simply.

"Then do it. I am connected to him, all of his memories are mine. He does not have access to mine." She hissed lowering her head to Severus' wand.

Severus extracted her memories and placed them in the vials pulled out of Hermione's bag. It took him about twenty exhausting minutes to extract what she wanted him to.

"Thank you. Now. You must kill me. I am the last of his soul pieces. Killed me, and kill him. The sword of Gryffindor will work." She hissed pointing her tale at a shelf.

Harry walked over to the shelf and opened it. Resting inside was the stolen sward of Gryffindor.

"Thank you." Harry said walking over to her with the sward. She just nodded her head and accepted her faith.

In one swift motion Harry brought the sward down through her neck, then once more through the bulge in her body.

All six looked at each other before looking at the swirly memories held by Severus.

"We should bury Her." Hermione and Ginny said in low voices.

"And give these to Dumbledore." Severus said.

"Is it really over?" Draco asked awestruck.

"We do not know yet son." Lucius said putting a hand on his shoulder.

~~~~~~~~ End Chapter ~~~~~~~~

_So that is the "final Battle" Chapter! Haha! Kinda anti climatic hu. Thank Melinda James for the suggestion of having his snake turn on him! :D_

_Don't worry, not over yet! :D One chapter to go. :( (:_


	14. Chapter 13

_It saddens me to tell you all that this is the last chapter in this story. I admit the chapter is a little cheesy. But I thought a happy ending to this story was called for. So a happy ending it is! :D_

_Isis_

~~~~ Epilog ~~~~~~~

Hermione walked into the living room and smiled. Harry was rocking a pink bundle and looking slightly dazed.

"Hello Harry." Hermione said softly. "How are you and Draco doing with the new rug rat?" She said sitting down.

"About as well as can be expected. She isn't usually this fussy." Harry said repositioning the bundle in his arms.

"Here let me hold her." Hermione said holding out her arms.

Harry handed off the bundle who looked up and Hermione and cooed.

"Aren't you precious." Hermione said softly with a smile.

"She seems to like you." Harry smiled sitting himself down.

"That's good. I am her Godmother." Hermione grinned watching the little girl close her eyes.

"How long till your little one comes out?" Harry asked putting his swollen ankles up.

"Another month now." Hermione said putting the baby in her crib. "How about you? Whens your second one do?"

"I am 7 months along, and feeling it. I have a feeling this one is going to be a boy. Kicking harder then Little Lilly." Harry said with a smile. "Draco and I have a bet. He says its going to be a girl, I say a boy. Who ever wins gets the first name."

"Haha. That sounds wonderful! Severus and I found out as quick as possible that we were having a girl, and Ginny said she wanted to know as soon as she could as well. Which is going to be at least another month." Hermione said with a sigh.

"When are we all getting together again? Draco and I miss the dinners, and we miss you guys." Harry said with a smile.

"O soon! Severus wants to have a dinner at our new place before the baby comes. He said it is important to show everyone the new house before a screaming child ruins it. He is in charge though. He is sending out muggle invitations out, so be on the lookout." Hermione said with a laugh.

"He is still on about those things!" Harry asked with a giggle.

"O yes, can't get enough of them! He loves putting pictures and saying on them." Hermione winced as a contraction hit her.

"Is he still tormenting the children at school? Same old opening speech?" Harry said handing he some tea when her contraction subsided.

"O yes, same old same old. Dumbledore finds it hilarious. Though I for one would like him to calm down. I fear what will happen to the male population when this little girl is old enough to go there. God forbid a male looks at her." Hermione smiled.

"I am so happy everything turned out well. I can't believe it was only two years ago that we thought we were going into battle. To the death." Harry said with a shutter.

"I know. It seems like ages ago. And all of us getting Married, Having kids. You having kids Harry. With Draco." Hermione said shaking her head.

"I know, I didn't even think it was possible for two guys to have kids. But look at me now, one here and one on the way. Though fate is cruel, having me birth them, not Draco." Harry said with a slight pout.

Hermione laughed before standing up. "Well Harry I must be on my way, I have an appointment at St. Mongos I must keep."

"Alright Hermione. Stop by more often. We haven't seen you in ages." Harry said sadly.

"Well you will be seeing a lot more of us, don't you worry your pretty little head." Hermione said giving Harry a kiss on the cheek then heading out.

"Are you ready yet dear!" Lucius yelled up the stairs.

"Coming!" Ginny said appearing at the top of the stairs. "Harry and Draco walking over here? Or we walking over there?"

"They are walking over here." Lucius said helping his pregnant wife down the stairs. She wasn't very far along, but far enough that he was worried that she would hurt herself. The door bell rang as they reached the bottom stairs.

"It is nice to have them right next door. I just Wish Hermione and Severus were closer." Lucius said opening the door to let in Harry and Draco.

The four greeted before moving to the fireplace and flewing to Hermione and Severus' new home.

"Hurry dear. They should be here shortly." Severus said calling to Hermione from the kitchen.

"Coming! I am just putting the final touches on dinner." She called back. She rushed into the living room right as the fireplace turned green and their four friends walked out.

"Welcome Everyone!" Severus said opening his arms. "Welcome to our wonderful new home." Hermione grinned wrapping her arms around each friend in turn.

"Please join us in the kitchen, then we can take a look around. But I am starving." Hermione laughed leading them all into the kitchen.

They sat and ate chatting with each other and laughing. When desert was finished and everyone was patting their stomachs, Hermione and Severus lead them through the house and into the back yard.

"Severus." Lucius said incredibly looking at the view from the back yard.

"Is that..." Draco asked his mouth dropping.

"Yes it is!" Hermione grinned putting her arms around Severus.

"We are your new neighbors!" Severus said with a smirk watching everyone's face light up.

"O that is wonderful!" Ginny gashed trying to wrap her arms around both Severus and Hermione.

"Now we can all be together again." Cried Harry holding on to Draco.

The six friends walked inside, chatting about a future for their little ones and themselves. A future with no dark lord, no evil villains. A future that was finally peaceful, where the only thing they had to worry about is safe sex and a child's emotions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Story ~~~~~~~~

_Kinda Cheesy. But that is the ending. I was feeling sappy when I wrote it! Lol! :D _

_Yes Harry is pregnant. Its magic, so it can happen! _

_Anyway. Tell me what you think!_

_~Isis_


End file.
